Dedicated to the one I love-Fansub
by hinataamatsu
Summary: Alfred Jones es un joven fotógrafo que casualmente conoce a Iván B. un médico que vive en el mismo condominio que él. Su amistad se va forjando a medida que Alfred descubre que era acosado misteriosamente por un extraño obsesionado con él. "FanSusb del Fic escrito por 'Shatterdoll'
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Este fic es una traducción de uno de mis fics rusame favoritos escritos por **Shatterdoll (you rock girl, Thanks) **quien me dio permiso para hacerlo *-* no sé como habrá quedado, pero di lo mejor para traducirlo a mi manera.

Los primeros capítulos son normales, pero luego se irá poniendo algo terrorífico y excitante...OMG! como lo disfruté en inglés.

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Hetalia me pertenece -por desgracia-**

* * *

**I.-**

_"Disculpa! Por favor, no te muevas!"_

Grandes bocanadas de aire aparecieron en el gélido aire mientras Alfred resoplaba. Su cámara fotográfica enmarcaba a un hombre que estaba mirando hacia el río, el sol poniente reflejaba un color entre oro y fuego al chocar con su rubia cabellera. Por supuesto que esperaba que el hombre se diera la vuelta inmediatamente y lo mirara tras haberle gritado que no se moviera. Después de todo era una reacción natural al ser llamado. Pero no hubo el menor atisbo de movimiento, para sorpresa de Alfred el hombre permaneció allí, congelado en su lugar. Sonriendo, Alfred tomó algunas fotos con su cámara.

Después de una cuidadosa mirada por encima de las fotografías tomadas, determinó que eran buenas y bajó la cámara _"Ok! Siéntase libre de moverse a su antojo"_

El hombre permaneció en su posición por un momento más, antes de volverse lentamente; ciertamente el efecto fue un poco espeluznante "_Espero hayas obtenido lo que querías_" le dijo.

"_Yep! Te lo agradezco. Probablemente fue una extraña petición no lo crees? Espero no te haya importado_" Alfred echó a reír alegremente, en realidad sonaba como si no lo sintiera en lo más mínimo.

El hombre se volvió negando con la cabeza, ésta vez con un movimiento más fluido. Era como si al haberse encogido de hombros, su postura robótica de hace un momento hubiera cambiado, dándole un aspecto más humano. Eso puso más cómodo a Alfred. _"No, en absoluto. Sin embargo no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué estarías interesado en fotografiarme"_

Alfred dejó descansar su cámara en su pecho, con la correa de soporte alrededor de su cuello. _"Estabas realmente pintoresco. No suelo tomar fotos a la gente, pero tengo un bueno ojo para la perfección y eso no lo puedo negar_" Alfred le guiñó un ojo y los ojos del hombre se abrieron en respuesta. Hubo una pausa y sus labios detuvieron una pequeña sonrisa "_Qué halagador de tu parte el decir eso"_

Alfred se encogió de hombros _"Nah, confía en mí. Todo se basa en el instinto definitivamente ¿Estaría usted interesado en una copia? Puedo darle copias si así lo desea. También necesito permiso para utilizar la imagen pero no ahora no tengo ningún SLIP (Serial Line Internet Protocol). Damn! Quizás te lo podría enviar por email? Claro, si no te importa."_

Alfred le dio su mejor expresión de cachorro suplicante y el hombre se rió en voz baja. Todo sobre él resonaba en silencio, tal vez fue eso lo que le había hecho parecer parte natural del escenario. Fuera lo que fuese a Alfred le gustaba.

"_Te daré mi información."_ Él sacudió la cabeza mientras se metía la mano en un bolsillo de la cartera de cuero que llevaba, y sacó una pluma "_No puedo imaginar que exista alguien que quiera comprar una foto conmigo en ella. Las fotografías son cosas bastante íntimas, ellas contienen secretos que sólo el fotógrafo y la persona fotografiada pueden saber. Eres fotógrafo ¿no?"_

_"¡Menos mal! Con un comentario como ese podría preguntarte lo mismo. Acabo de tener un flashback de mis días de escuela. Suena exactamente como algo que uno de mis profesores diría_" Alfred sacó un recibo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó al hombre, que parecía estar luchando por encontrar un pedazo de papel de borrador en su bolso.

_"Yo? No, nada de eso. En realidad soy médico en una clínica privada. El cuerpo humano es una obra de arte que siempre ha llamado mucho mi atención y por eso es mi medio. ¿Esto es un hobby o lo haces profesionalmente?"_

Alfred se había acercado lo suficiente para ver que el hombre tenía los ojos más llamativos que nunca había visto, tenían una sombra de color violeta en ellos que le hacían pensar que en la vida real no sería posible encontrar. Le tomó una gran cantidad de auto-control para no coger su cámara y tomar algunas fotos a aquellos ojos en ese momento.

_"Estoy trabajando muy duro para ganarme la vida con esto. Fui a la escuela de fotografía por un tiempo, pero no era lo mío. Abandoné, tomé lo que había aprendido y con ello comencé a tomar fotos; sin duda no ha sido algo fácil, pero he empezado a vender algunas. Actualmente mi meta es ganar lo suficiente con eso para no tener que sobrevivir del subsidio que mis padres me envían."_ Él se echó a reír con una pizca de vergüenza, mientras se rascaba la nariz.

Muchos automáticamente pensaban que esos comentarios eran pedantes por su parte y lo juzgaban. Era solo otro insignificante chico con fondos fiduciarios que pretendía hacer una vida para sí mismo, cuando en realidad simplemente estaba jugando. El rostro del hombre parecía no albergar esos sentimientos, haciendo que a Alfred le gustara y agradara aún más.

_"Es algo que te apasiona, eso es bueno. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo llegarás lejos, especialmente si tienes el instinto para ello. Nuestros instintos son muy importantes"_ le entregó el recibo de regreso a Alfred, con su escritura en un garabato indescifrable en la primera línea y luego cuidadosamente claro debajo. Su letra era extrañamente encantadora.

"_Iván eh? Por la escritura puesta de esta manera, realmente eres un médico"_ Las cejas de Alfred se elevaron en sorpresa, mientras sostenía el recibo y se lo mostraba a Iván agitándolo con insistencia, como si él automáticamente lo entendería._ "Oh my god! No puede ser! Qué pequeño que es el mundo"_

Iván le dedicó una sonrisa de desconcierto _"Estoy seguro que lo es ¿Pero cómo exactamente de pequeño?"_

_"Yo vivo en el mismo complejo de apartamentos! Quiero decir, en un piso totalmente diferente, al lado opuesto del edificio, pero sin duda en el mismo!"_

La confusión en el rostro del hombre se fundía con una expresión demasiado compleja de leer para Alfred, antes de que esta desapareciera _"Supongo que debe ser el destino."_

_"O algo! Estupendo. Me sorprende que nunca nos hayamos visto antes. Es decir, siempre tiendo a salir en mis ratos libres y tu probablemente estás muy ocupado siendo doctor y tal. Bueno, supongo que ahora será más fácil el darte esas fotos impresas"_

_"Supongo que lo será ¿Estás a punto de ir camino a tu casa? Podemos caminar juntos si así lo es_" Iván le ofreció una sonrisa agradable.

Hubo un momento de vacilación. En realidad Alfred había planeado ir a caminar por la ciudad para inspirarse un poco, pero no había sido capaz de conocer a mucha gente aún. Era algo difícil ya que sus horas óptimas de funcionamiento eran por lo general en la oscuridad y él todavía era nuevo en la zona. Tal vez el tener algún tipo de interacción humana sería bueno para él, además quería tomar algunas fotografías más al hombre así que eso sería más probable si se llegaran a conocer mejor. _"Sí, hagamos eso. Soy Alfred por cierto, Alfred F. Jones"_

_"Iván Braginsky"_ él tomó la mano extendida de Alfred sujetándola con firmeza sin agitarla.

Generalmente Alfred era una persona muy entusiasta con los saludos y apretones de manos, pero pensó que con alguien adulto, con una carrera profesional, podría ser una actitud algo dolorosamente infantil así que no lo hizo _"Encantado de conocerte!"_

_"Lo mismo digo!"_ Luego el saludo_ s_e terminó y con la mano libre ajustó su bufanda "Entonces, vamos?"

Alfred asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente. ¿Cómo podría saber que aquella reunión sería el florecimiento de una obsesión?

* * *

Este capítulo es cortito, pero en el resto se explaya más. Until the next chapter (I'll translate it withing this and the next week -I hope so)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno gracias a Akeifa que me subió el ánimo, que hoy andaba sin estimulación! espero me haya quedado bien u_u enjoy it!

**Warnings: Stalking, disturbing/obsessive behavior.**

* * *

**II.-**

Alfred ató los cordones de sus zapatillas deportivas hasta que el nudo encajó perfectamente. Ya eran un poco más de las seis de la mañana y había estado despierto durante las cuatro últimas horas. Últimamente sus hábitos de sueño estaban algo alterados, eso estaba afectando a su flujo creativo, y esperaba que al hacer una pequeña pausa, podría conseguir deshacerse de aquello. Él estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse despierto en horarios extraños, pero en los últimos días había estado sufriendo inusuales brotes de agotamiento y no entendía el por qué. Quizás un ligero trote matutino podría ser el truco para despertarlo y ahora más ya que lo peor del invierno había terminado, pudiendo ser capaz de empezar todo de nuevo.

Después de asegurarse de que tenía sus llaves, agarró su iPod y salió. Alfred estaba corriendo por la acera con un paso firme pero ligero, el tiempo aún era algo frío pero no llovía y tenía altas esperanzas de que el sol saliera y terminara con la bruma matutina.

La música ahogaba el sonido de la ciudad, de cada áspera respiración, de sus zapatillas golpeando contra el cemento. Todo empezaba a sentirse claramente, la agitación de su cerebro, el mundo a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más nítido. Él tomó una profunda respiración y el gélido aire se expandió por sus pulmones, además sentía que su cabeza se aclaraba, justo lo que el médico le había recomendado.

Hubo una sensación de una inminente figura acercándose por su izquierda y luego sintió un golpe en el hombro. Alfred volvió la cabeza sonriendo, mientras tiraba hacia afuera sus auriculares -la música corriente que escuchaba eran canciones cuidadosamente seleccionadas para ayudarlo y motivarlo- siendo interrumpido, el sonido del mundo que lo rodeaba chocó fuertemente en sus oídos _"Hablando del diablo"._

Iván entreabrió los labios, dando una de esas pequeñas risitas extrañas típicas de él. Parecían tan impropias para un hombre de su tamaño, pero de alguna manera u otra él las soltaba _"Quién es el diablo? Seguramente no te refieres a mi"_

_"No importa, es sólo una de mis tonterías habituales. Qué agradable verte esta mañana fuera de casa_" Alfred empezó a frenar su ritmo, pero solo para que le fuese más fácil hablar; Iván había demostrado que era más que capaz de mantenerse a su mismo trote.

_"Sí, lo mismo te digo"_ la atención de Iván regresó al frente de la pista y luego ambos quedaron en silencio.

Aunque Alfred a menudo trotaba por las mañanas, fue hasta poco después de que él había conocido a Iván por primera vez a mediados de otoño, que empezó a correr hacia él –casi literalmente- mientras hacían carreras. En el momento Iván le había mencionado que correr era una adicción muy reciente que había agregado a su rutina de ejercicios. Había sido una sorpresa agradable encontrar a alguien que también saliera a correr y sobretodo tan temprano; después de chocar ocasionalmente entre sí un par de veces más, se convirtieron en amigos de carrera que se veían a la vez fuera de casa. Ninguno de ellos había salido mucho durante el invierno, pero parecía que esa rutina iba quedando atrás a medida que el clima mejoraba.

Los dos se pusieron a caminar uno alado del otro mientras corrían fácilmente a la par con otros corredores. Las fuertes exhalaciones de aliento caían una detrás de la otra y Alfred encontraba eso algo hipnótico, utilizándola para ayudar a mantener su paso actual. Ambos podían correr durante bastante tiempo y antes de que eso se convirtiese en interminable a veces terminaba en una competencia; pero esa mañana Alfred se mantuvo relajado, disminuyendo su paso al regresar de nuevo hacia el apartamento.

Ambos recuperaban el aliento antes de que Alfred retomara la conversación de nuevo _"No sé qué es, pero últimamente en estos días no me siento con mucha energía ¿Es esto lo que se siente cuando te estás comenzando a poner viejo? Dime que no es así."_

Iván rió entre dientes "_Oh, por favor Alfred, tú no eres viejo. A menos que me estés llamando viejo en comparación. Aunque creo que quizás no quiero oír tu respuesta ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo para tomar desayuno?"_

Alfred rió al comentario de la edad. Iván tenía tal vez diez, quince o algo en medio de esos números, años más que él, pero el tiempo parecía haberlo tratado bien. Sin embargo al oír la oferta del desayuno sus ojos le brillaron _"Claro que sí! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tortillas? Panqueques? Gofres?"_

"_Tostadas y mermelada. Tengo que trabajar, lo sabes"_ Iván abrió la puerta de su complejo de apartamentos para Alfred "_¿De todos modos cuándo te he hecho gofres?"_

_"Un hombre puede soñar sabes?"_

Iván dio un zumbido pensativo_ "Oh sí, sin duda puede hacerlo"_

(~)

El apartamento de Iván era impecable, limpio y sutilmente decorado, pero con buen gusto. En otras palabras, exactamente lo contrario del apartamento de Alfred. Todo tenía su lugar y no había desorden que se encuentre. Los muebles estaban hechos principalmente de roble oscuro o de piel marrón, que iban bastante a juego con el color crema que tenía la mayor parte de la vivienda. Por supuesto, Alfred nunca había visto el dormitorio de Iván o lo que fuere que hubiese hecho con la habitación extra –Alfred había utilizado esa habitación en su departamento para almacenar muchas cosas- pero supuso que también sería igual de impresionante que el resto de la casa. Incluso con un gato, el lugar era un paraíso para un maniático del orden. Pero aún así Iván no parecía tener algún otro manierismo, con eso Alfred añadió una pieza de puzle más para el fascinante hombre. Tal vez la pulcritud le venía de su vida profesional.

Los únicos toques personales que se podían ver eran un jarrón que siempre parecía tener girasoles frescos y un puñado de fotos. La mayoría de ellas eran de dos hermosas mujeres, que eran la hermana mayor y menor de Iván. Una sola fotografía entre ellas era una vieja foto de un hombre al parecer muy severo, con ojos que se te hacían sentir frío de solo verlos. Alfred no estaba muy seguro de quién era, pero asumió que probablemente era el padre o el abuelo de Iván. La única foto que había de Iván era la que Alfred le tomó e hizo que la enmarcaran el día que se conocieron. Eso ponía al rubio un poco nervioso y contento, ver su obra colgada en una pared, esperaba que para el futuro eso se repitiera más veces.

El vaso con agua que Iván le dio a él, había dejado un anillo marcado sobre el mostrador y esa mancha era algo desagradable con el ambiente. Alfred lo limpió con su manga y luego tomó un largo trago de agua; al volver a dejar el vaso otro anillo comenzó a formarse. Se quedó mirando durante unos segundos más y luego se encogió de hombros, era algo que estaba fuera de sus manos.

Iván sacó un tarro de mermelada y mantequilla, el aroma del pan tostado era pesado y se sentía en el aire _"Así que aún estás teniendo problemas para dormir?"_

Alfred chasqueó la lengua suavemente y luego suspiró _"Ese ni si quiera es el problema! Sino que estoy durmiendo demasiado. Quiero decir, estoy acostumbrado a funcionar cinco o seis horas o menos con las siestas que tomo entre momentos, pero ahora me encuentro durmiendo casi todo el día. Y estos episodios de agotamiento me dejan exhausto! Salgo de la nada y estoy muerto para el mundo hasta que eso se me pase. Es decir, no ocurren todos los días, pero eso lo hace aún más difícil de predecir. Como por ejemplo, hace poco después que viniste ayer, yo ya estaba totalmente en coma"_

_"¿Has pensado en ver a un médico?"_ Hubo un sonido de 'pop' saltando de la tostadora e Iván se levantó para tomar las tostadas y ponerlas en un plato.

_"Te lo estoy diciendo a ti no? Se asemeja bastante. Pero en serio, no puedo ir a ver a un médico sólo porque no puedo dejar de dormir ¿Tú qué crees?"_

_"Hmm eres bastante tonto Alfred. Supongo que te podría dar mi opinión profesional sin costo alguno"_ Alfred echó a reír e Iván empujó el plato con tostadas delante de él antes de iniciar _"Tu mismo lo has dicho. Estás bastante acostumbrado a dormir durante breves periodos de tiempo. Puedes no ser viejo Alfred, pero enfrentémoslo, te estás haciendo mayor. A menudo se vuelve más difícil para el cuerpo funcionar como antes, y me refiero al sueño. Yo mismo antes solía ser noctámbulo mientras estudiaba, y ahora tengo suerte si puedo quedarme despierto por una noche sin dormir un total de ocho horas. Mi mejor consejo es tratar de elaborar un horario de sueño más regular durante un tiempo. Permítete descansar mucho, con el tiempo todo se nivelará. Te suena bien?"_

"_Supongo que sí, suena plausible de todos modos"_ Alfred trabajó en llevar la mantequilla a su tostada y después partirla por la mitad. Levantó la vista para ver a Iván y bostezó somnoliento "_¿Sabes? tienes la mejor nariz que he visto en mi vida. Ese perfil Iván. Si los perfiles mataran"_

Iván giró sus ojos, pero Alfred vio que sonrió "_Estoy seguro que tienes suficientes fotos de mi perfil como para toda una vida"_

_"Tú no lo sabes. Creo que eso es algo que yo debería juzgar, si no te importa. Hmm ¿Cómo crees que me vería si tuviera esa distinguida nariz?"_ él giró su rostro, sosteniendo el triángulo de pan tostado con mantequilla sobre su cara _"¿Tosco?"_

"_Muy elegante. Si yo fuera tú, ahorraría lo suficiente hasta conseguir una nariz exactamente como esa y así te convertirías en un fotógrafo famoso. Diciendo eso, claramente mi nariz ya parece que no tiene por qué llegar a tales extremos de perfección."_

"_Eres un hombre afortunado Iván_" Alfred le dio su mejor sonrisa, antes de empujar la tostada hacia su boca.

_"Tal vez. Supongo que se podría decir que soy el tipo que cree en la creación de su propia suerte_" el tostador saltó nuevamente "_Ah. Es posible que tu problema de sueño esté vinculado al estrés."_

Alfred amortiguó un bostezo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Tal vez debería haber pedido un café, de verdad no era posible que nuevamente ya se sintiera cansado _"El estrés? Quizás. No me he sentido del todo feliz con mis fotos. Por no hablar de que tengo un montón de dolores de cabeza en estos días. Probablemente sea por dormir demasiado. Y mis padres, Mierda."_

_"Sí. La familia sin duda puede ser un factor de estrés muy alto"_ Iván cuidadosamente colocaba una capa de mermelada en su tostada, lamiendo el cuchillo de la mantequilla pensativamente mientras miraba a Alfred._ "Cómo van las cosas con el hombre con el que te estás viendo?"_

_"Oh, Arthur? No lo sé! Es tan raro. Pensé que las cosas iban muy bien y lo llamé el otro día para ver si quería salir y él se puso borde conmigo. Dijo que yo sabía lo que había hecho y que cómo me atrevía a llamarlo, después me colgó todo enfadado. Es decir, qué cojones significaba eso?¿Fue la comida china?¿Cómo iba a saber que era alérgico al glutamato monosódico? No hizo un gran escándalo en el momento. Juro que tengo la peor de las suertes con las citas. ¿Por qué siempre me tocan todos los raros Iván? ¿Soy yo?¿Soy realmente terrible y no me doy cuenta de ello?"_

_"Creo que tal vez eres demasiado honesto y abierto con la gente, pero eso es parte de tu encanto. No te preocupes, tu pareja perfecta está por allí afuera."_

_"Gracias. No lo sé, supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es seguir intentándolo. Con el tiempo voy a tropezar con alguien a quien pueda engañar para que me ame"_ Alfred suspiró y luego rió para sus adentros_ "Y tú? Alguien por allí tiene a tu corazón latiendo?"_

_"Supongo que se podría decir que hay alguien a quien tengo echado el ojo"_ la expresión de Iván tomó una suavidad que no solía tener y que le daba un aspecto dulce.

_"Tienes que ir a por ello. ¿Quién te va a decir que no?"_ Alfred tomó otro mordisco de su tostada, pero de repente sintió mucho menos hambre, una ola de fatiga rodó sobre él. Se puso de pie y se acercó al sofá de Iván, colapsando sobre él. Sus miembros se sentían pesados _"Mmm, tal vez debería enfriar mi cabeza si se trata sobre algo de estrés. Odio estar tan cansado todo el tiempo."_

Era como si un trapo lo estuviera asfixiando, sintiendo que era imposible evitar tirarlo _"Hey, voy a descansar mis ojos por un momento. Patéame fuera cuando tengas que ir a trabajar. Yo…"_

Las palabras de Alfred se apagaron cuando repentinamente se sintió en el olvido. La próxima vez que sus ojos se abrieron, la iluminación y su ubicación habían cambiando drásticamente. Se incorporó lentamente, luchando por permanecer despierto, después abandonó y colapsó nuevamente en el sueño. La siguiente vez se sacudió, obligándose a permanecer alerta. No sabiendo dónde estaba, le entró un poco de pánico sintiéndolo en su estómago, pero sólo le tomó un segundo para registrar y darse cuenta de que estaba en su propia habitación.

El cielo había oscurecido tanto que se vio obligado a estirarse un poco más y encender su lámpara de noche. Buscó a tientas sus gafas, que estaban descansando al alcance de su mano. Debajo de ellos había una nota y sus llaves. Él tomó la nota y colocó su llavero en su meza de noche, bostezó ampliamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba intensamente deshidratado.

Le tomó un buen minuto mirar su reloj antes de finalmente hacer un 'click' en su cabeza para darse cuenta que habían pasado ya doce horas. ¿Qué demonios? En realidad era algo así como el resultado del estrés el que tuviera un horario de sueño tan raro? Eso no podía ser normal. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alfred finalmente desplegó la nota. Estaba escrita con el puño y letra de Iván, que había usado su letra legible.

[Alfred,

Estabas tan profundamente dormido cuando me fui y teniendo en cuenta tu problema actual, decidí que era mejor no molestarte. Pensé que te podría ser más cómodo despertar en tu propio apartamento en lugar del mío, ya que no podría estar allí cuando despiertes. Espero que no me encuentres demasiado audaz por mis acciones?

Trata de dormir más y déjame saber si tus problemas de fatiga persisten. Voy a investigar otras posibles causas.

Descansa bien,

Iván.]

Qué gracioso. La imagen mental de Iván llevándolo a través del edificio, sin dudas con ronquidos durante todo el trayecto, solo para llevarlo a su habitación, hizo sonreír a Alfred. Con un gruñido atontado, se forzó a salir de la cama, después de estirarse comenzó a arrastrar los pies hacia la cocina a buscar un poco de agua para beber.

Hubo un maullido de reproche por sus pies y Alfred a penas se salvó de que su rostro se plantara en el suelo del susto _"Hola Superman! ¿Eres un gatito hambriento verdad? Papá ha sido un holgazán al no asegurarse de que estés bien alimentado no es así?"_

Alfred se inclinó y recogió al gato, sosteniéndolo en lo alto del aire, y éste maulló de nuevo contra él "_Sí, sí, ¿Qué hay de nuevo preguntas? Qué tal si tu y yo nos hacemos algo de comer y luego vemos si puedo gorronear energía suficiente para poder actuar como un ser humano ¿eh?"_

Lo que Alfred estaba experimentando le hizo pensar en la resaca del sueño ¿Se podría llamar así? Tendría que tratar todo eso de lo de la regulación del sueño, porque no podía vivir de esa manera. El rubio sacó de la parte superior una lata de comida para gatos y la puso sobre la mesa, rascándole las orejas a Superman mientras el animal comenzaba a comer. Alfred iba a resolver eso. Sin duda.

(~)

La semana siguiente resultó ser mucho mejor y Alfred estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez hubiera sido la extraña alineación de las estrellas las culpables de sus problemas.

Un zumbido llamó al rubio de un sueño particularmente profundo. Se frotó los ojos y dio un gemido somnoliento, acercando su móvil para ver quién estaba tratando de comunicarse y ver qué hora era. Dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado cuando vio que era mediodía. Tal vez había saltado la alarma que había puesto para resolver lo de sus problemas de sueño.

Revisó sus mensajes, el primero era de su madre diciéndole que le diera una llamada y el segundo sobre un proyecto de ley. Giró su vista apartándola de la pantalla, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía otro mensaje de texto, pulsó para verlo y se quedó mirando, la falta de comprensión de aquello, lo obligó a leerlo varias veces.

La confusión se vio desplazada rápidamente por shock y luego disgusto _"Oh Dios mío ¿qué coño es esto?"_

Alfred lo leyó una vez más, apenas creyendo que era realmente un mensaje de texto que había recibido:

**Anoche te veía mientras dormías**

**Dejé que mi saliva goteara en tu boca y te lo tragaste.**

**Es posible que aún sientas mi sabor en tu boca?**

_"¡Ugh!_" Alfred marcaba el número del que fue enviado, pero estaba bloqueado. Con una expresión de repugnancia rápidamente lo borró y quitó las mantas que tenía encima tratando de deshacerse de la persistente fatiga. Él fue directamente al baño y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, repitiendo el proceso dos veces y luego rematar con una generosa cantidad de enjuague bucal.

Cuando terminó, se inclinó sobre su fregadero y respiró profundamente. Mientras que él no podía creer realmente que alguien hubiera estado mirándolo o haciéndole algo en su apartamento, la sola idea solo le daba nauseas.

Después de eso, apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para sacar algo de ropa limpia, antes de agarrar su abrigo, las llaves del departamento y salir de allí. Cada vez que pensaba en el mensaje de texto, le daba una sensación temblorosa en la boca del estómago. ¿Por qué alguien le enviaría eso? Por otra parte tal vez había sido una especie de malentendido? El número estaba bloqueado, pero podría haber sido sólo una broma estúpida entre amigos o un ex amante espeluznante tratando de enloquecer al desdeñado.

Eso aún le asustaba, pero después de un par de horas caminado por la ciudad, sentado en el parque bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente, y de tener una conversación muy insoportable con su madre, el mensaje había caído junto con el sentido de gravedad. Eso era todo lo que había sigo. Se le había olvidado nuevamente alimentar a Superman, el pobre probablemente estaría muerto de hambre. Alfred se sentía ya lo suficientemente idiota como para empezar a regresar a casa. Casi lamentó no haber traído su cámara, pero él había estado tan agitado que no cabe duda cualquier toma la habría desechado. El salir y simplemente dejar que se calme, había sido buena idea.

Sin embargo, tener a alguien con quien hablar de ello le haría mucho bien. Pensó en ello y le envió un mensaje de texto a Iván, preguntándole si tenía algo de tiempo libre una vez saliera del trabajo. Cuando Alfred llegó a casa se detuvo para comprobar la cerradura de su puerta. Sí, todavía estaba perfectamente funcional. Estaba haciéndose paranoico y eso era una estupidez. "_Superman! Papá está en casa y lo siento mucho por no alimentarte antes de salir! ¿Qué tal dos latas como banquete de celebración esta noche? Sí, rompamos la pana con las cosas buenas."_

Alfred no pudo encontrar a su gato al principio, pero al igual que la magia, en el momento en que hizo sonar la tapa de la comida para gatos Superman vino corriendo. Él estaba apaciguando a su gato cuando su móvil sonó. Hubo un momento de vacilación cuando irracionalmente pensó que podía ser aquel número bloqueado, pero Alfred se sintió aliviado al ver que era Iván, su mensaje de texto decía que ya estaba en casa y que era bienvenido a venir. Él tenía que parar de dejar que un mensaje de texto lo pusiera tan paranoico.

_"Cool your jets Jones. Sólo por el hecho de que fuera asqueroso, no quiere decir de que se trate de un caso federal"_ con eso forzaba a su mente viendo algunas de sus fotos para mantener la mente alejada de ello, hasta que Iván lo contactó nuevamente.

(~)

Alfred escuchó a Iván mientras le contaba su día, sentado al revés en el sofá con la piernas casualmente posadas sobre la parte superior del mismo. Ser médico es sin duda una causa noble, pero también sonaba como un montón de mierda con lo que no tenía interés de lidiar. Iván se merecía respeto por ser capaz de lidiar con eso.

Iván terminó con una historia de un encuentro con uno de sus excesivamente rígidos compañeros de trabajo, un enfermero intenso llamado Ludwig; mientras empezaba a hacer la cena "_Al menos él es un trabajador serio, pero a veces me pregunto si alguien que tiene mucho tiempo para quejarse sobre el papeleo, no debería buscarse una manera más productiva para pasar su tiempo. Oh bueno ¿Cómo fue tu día Alfred?"_

_"Eeh"_ Alfred comenzó a mover sus pies inquietamente_ "Fue…no genial, para ser honesto. Terminé durmiendo demasiado tiempo otra vez y me despertó un mensaje de texto realmente extraño que venía de un número desconocido, diciendo prácticamente que había escupido en mi boca mientras yo dormía. Era bastante asqueroso, luego de eso terminé pasando el rato por la ciudad. Tal vez es un poco estúpido, pero fue realmente extraño."_

_"Eso es bastante raro. Dices que provenía de un número desconocido?"" Iván se detuvo con una sartén en la mano, levantando las cejas._

_"No. Bueno, yo no lo sé. Estaba bloqueado. Me hizo sentir como enfermo. Cosas como los besos están bien, pero la saliva me da asco."_

"_Ah, tal vez no era para ti. Podría haber sido una broma de mal gusto que te fue enviado por error. Un texto de algún borracho tal vez? ¿A qué hora te lo enviaron?"_ Iván dejó la sartén sobre el hornillo, mientras miraba a Alfred.

_"Como que no le presté mucha atención a eso y lo borré. Tal vez no debería ni siquiera pensar en ello, Quiero decir, probablemente tengas razón ¿Por qué alguien me enviaría algo así a propósito? Bastante tonto. Supongo que mi reacción fue un poco exagerada"_

_"No,en absoluto. Puedo ver que algo así podría ser confuso y aún más preocupante. Sin embargo no deberías dejar que eso te moleste, estoy seguro que fue un error."_

Mientras Iván terminaba de cortar algo, su gato Semyon saltó sobre el sofá, colocándose inmediatamente sobre el pecho de Alfred y poniéndose muy a gusto allí. Esto fue suficiente para sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Alfred, y ya se estaba comenzando a sentir mejor sobre aquel incidente. Iván estaba en lo cierto, no hay nada de qué preocuparse _"So yeah. Así fue como empecé mi día, luego hablé con mi mamá y ya sabes cómo van estas conversaciones. Yo ya estaba molesto y ella solo lo empeoró 'Tú haces que mi vida sea muy dura sabes?. Oh Alfie ¿por qué no puedes aspirar a ser como el buen amigo tuyo, el doctor ese?' Sí mamá, como si eso va a suceder. Estaba asqueado por lo de la saliva y ella pensando en que podría ser médico?."_

_"Siento haberte causado problemas"_ Iván sonaba más divertido que simpatizante y Alfred le sacó la lengua a pesar que no lo estaba mirando _"¿Le contaste acerca del mensaje?"_

"_De ninguna manera. Si le decía algo como eso, ella me hubiera dicho 'bueno cariño por el estilo de vida que has elegido ya sabías que podías correr esos riesgos' Realmente no necesito que ella me de esa charla nuevamente"_ Alfred suavemente cogió el cuerpo de Semyon y lo deslizó de su pecho hacia el suelo para poder sentarse en posición vertical. Semyon rodó ante el repentido cambio y se arrastró nuevamente hacia su regazo, ronroneando una vez se había instalado en las piernas de Alfred. Él era más tranquilo que Superman, pero su personalidad definitivamente se adaptaba mejor a la de Iván _"Familia ¿Sabes? los amas pero…"_

_"Entiendo muy bien, en realidad" Iván rió, pero era un sonido casi nervioso. No hablaba mucho de sus hermanas, pero Alfred definitivamente sabía que no debía preguntar "Entonces ¿vas a ignorar el mensaje?_

_"Supongo que si ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer al respecto? Probablemente voy a olvidar todo sobre esto en un par de días. Yo ya me siento algo tonto con lo mucho que me he obsesionado con eso hoy. Gracias por dejar desahogarme contigo."_

"_Por supuesto ¿sabes que si hay algo que te molesta, entonces soy todo oídos para ti Alfred. Aunque voy a tener que empezar a cobrarte en un futuro cercano"_ Alfred soltó un bufido divertido de indignación e Iván ofreció una sonrisa "_Quisieras quedarte a cenar?_"

Alfred sonrió tímidamente mientras su estómago gruñó en señal "_No me gustaría molestarte. Una vez más"_

_"Ya he doblado los ingredientes. No me molestas, no te sientas mal en absoluto. Disfruto haciéndote la comida, sé que en el tiempo tú la harás para mí ¿no?"_

_"Claro! Tengo que pagarte por todo. Se va a dar, con el tiempo_" tal vez le compraría veinte pizzas algún día, todas al mismo tiempo, dividido en cinco diferentes lugares de entrega de piza. Eso no tendría precio.

Por el momento el hablar de sucesos extraños quedó atrás, y la conversación se derivó en temas más agradables. Después de darle un saludo de buenas noches, Alfred fue capaz de quemar el aceite de la medianoche y comenzó a pensar en el incidente de la mañana, dejándolo para el pasado. Su horario de sueño también era normal para él esa noche y se sentía bien el despertar sin una resaca del sueño.

Cuando no llegaron más textos misteriosos durante los próximos días, ese tema comenzó a desaparecer de su memoria. Lo peor cosa que le pasó durante esos días fue que sus bóxers favoritos de batman desaparecieron. Él se lamentaba intensamente de corazón, quejándose con Superman, seguro que de alguna manera lo había dejado en el cuarto del lavabo y alguien se lo habría llevado o tirado.

(~)

Alfred abrió sus ojos y se quedó mirando el techo por un largo minuto, estaba medio dormido tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que realmente lo había despertado. Había ido a la cama temprano y todavía estaba oscuro. Tal vez era una buena señal, mejor que dormir por las cantidades monstruosamente largas y se preguntaba por qué no podía despertar.

Siguió mirando a la nada, su apartamento estaba silencioso, exceptuando por el zumbido habitual de la electricidad y el débil tic-tac de un reloj. Rompiendo su aturdimiento Alfred intentó volver a dormir, pero no lo pudo manejar, así que finalmente se quitó las sábanas de encima. Con un suspiro de exasperación se dejó caer en la cama, luego se puso de pie y se detuvo en el baño.

Un suave sonido acolchado lo detuvo en medio camino entre la cama y el baño, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Probablemente fue sólo los cimientos del edificio, a pesar de ello Alfred cambió de dirección y se trasladó a la sala de estar. Durante unos segundos se puso de pie en medio de la habitación, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a sentirse particularmente ridículo y se preparaba para volver a la cama, hubo un crujido bajo. Alfred se volvió lentamente, eso había sonado tal vez al volver de su dormitorio, quizás de la habitación de invitados?

Alfred tragó saliva y comenzó lentamente por el pasillo. Probablemente era nada, pero si se trataba de un…no. No, era demasiado horrible para incluso considerarlo. Su corazón comenzó a golpear e inmediatamente sudó frío.

Aunque le tomó todo su coraje, Alfred se obligó a continuar, cada paso medido cuidadosamente a medida que escalofríos pasaban por su espalda. Se detuvo delante de la habitación de invitados y tragó saliva espesa al encontrarla entreabierta. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso?¿él lo había dejado así?

_"Está bien Alfred, mantentengámonos juntos –se decía-. No hay manera de que…¿me entiendes? Es imposible que haya un fantasma…gf-Un fantasma en su apartamento._" Que él sepa, nadie había muerto nunca allí. No cambiando el hecho de que su mano estaba temblando cuando llegó a empujar la puerta abierta. Crujió ligeramente e hizo una mueca ante ello.

La habitación era un completo desastre, todo tipo de cosas puestas descuidadamente, dondequiera que cupiesen. La puerta se detuvo en seco, estaba atrapada por detrás por una caja negándose a abrir más_ "H-hola? Si aquí hay alguna presencia, no quiero ningún problema. Podemos encontrar una manera de coexistir pacíficamente."_

No fue hasta que sintió un sonido de pies arrastrándose y Alfred pegó un salto abriendo mucho los ojos _"Quédate…Quédate ahí. Te lo advierto"_

El arrastrar de pies solo incrementaba, cada vez se hacía más fuerte, hasta que finalmente una forma se hizo camino entre dos cajas. Alfred miró y luego echó a reír con un alivio histérico "_Superman!¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Has dado a papá un susto de muerte."_

Alfred tomó un par de pasos hacia adelante y cogió a Superman, que le maullaba de manera más condescendiente haciéndole saber que era un gato "_Ah, sí, ¿crees que es divertido? Casi me das un ataque al corazón!"_

Él había comenzado a darse la vuelta cuando una caja se vino abajo junto a él, derramando lo que tenía dentro por todas partes. Alfred dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y Superman siseó arañándole el brazo mientras trataba de escabullirse. El rubio se las arregló para dominar el dolor, pero la herida ya estaba empezando a picar y se notaba que era un buen arañazo_ "Mierda! Bueno, eso fue más que suficiente susto por una noche. Realmente tengo que hacer algo con respecto a esta habitación o realmente tendré un ataque al corazón."_

Alfred cuidadosamente retrocedió hacia el pasillo, tratando de calmar a Superman mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Su corazón estaba acelerado y tuvo que tomar algunas respiraciones relajantes antes de que incluso intentara moverse. Eso es lo que tengo por ir a investigar ruidos extraños en medio de la noche. Llevó a Superman al dormitorio y se acurrucó con él en la cama. Le tomó un tiempo para que se sintiese lo suficientemente calmado como para que siguiera intentando dormir, pero la presencia de Superman lo aliviaba; hasta que finalmente el gato se escapó. Los rasguños dejaron vagas manchas de sangre en sus sábanas, pero no tardó mucho en dejar de sangrar.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Alfred comprobó un mensaje de texto que recibió de un número bloqueado, ni si quiera una hora después de su aventura nocturna que decía:

**Eres muy lindo cuando tienes miedo.**

* * *

Me encanta el suspenso que hay 8D!


	3. Chapter 3

****Hola de nuevo, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de este interesante fic, van a flipar nenas! e.e

Si te gustó, comenta y compártelo!

**Warnings: Stalking, disturbing/obsessive behavior. Seriously, we're starting to get to the creepier stuff so avert thine eyes if it bothers you.**

* * *

**III.-**

Por un momento, Alfred se quedó leyendo el mensaje de texto, su mandíbula se comenzó a tensar. Su primer instinto fue borrarlo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Esto era algo que tenía que manejar con cuidado y tenía que mantener la calma. No había manera de que alguien pudiera saber que esa noche él se había llevado un susto de muerte, a no ser que sea un tipo de loca coincidencia ¿verdad? Y si no lo fuera... ¿Qué pasaba si en realidad alguien había estado anoche en aquella habitación? La sangre de Alfred comenzó a helarse y tenía que esforzarse para respirar constantemente. No, esto no puede estar pasando, solo fue una coincidencia nada más. Sin embargo, no podía continuar ignorando el mensaje de texto como lo hizo la última vez.

_"¿De qué coño va esto?_" le respondió

Pasaron unos buenos cinco minutos mientras Alfred miraba su móvil, pero ninguna respuesta llegó. Por supuesto, no había ninguna garantía de que el imbécil le respondiera al mensaje inmediatamente. No podía dejar que toda su vida fuera arrebatada solo por eso. Por el momento lo único que había de hacer era esperar y tratar de seguir adelante con su día con la mayor normalidad posible.

Alfred cogió algo de ropa limpia y se fue a tomar una ducha, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Su hermano siempre lo molestaba diciendo que era un paranoico, pero eso estaba más que justificado en este caso en particular. Para el momento de que ya estaba fuera de la ducha, con los dientes cepillados y el pelo peinado, sonó su móvil en respuesta a que un mensaje había sido recibido, seguramente desde un número desconocido.

**Quién crees que soy?**

La ligereza de la respuesta le molestaba, entonces le respondió nuevamente, sus dedos presionaban las teclas del móvil con un poco de fuerza más de la necesaria.

_"No tengo la menor idea. Escucha imbécil, no sé que tipo de juego crees que estás jugando, pero más te vale que estos mensajes paren de una vez. Si no lo haces, te encontraré y te patearé el culo"_

Se sentó en la cama, respirando profundamente y mirando a su teléfono, lo arrojó sobre la almohada de su cama y fue a desayunar y luego a alimentar a Superman. No era culpa de Superman en absoluto, pero él deseaba que su gato tuviera una conducta más canina, algo como un ladrido hubiera sido agradecido. Sería bueno saber si había un intruso.

Cómo diablos él pudo entrar, era algo difícil de saber. No era como si alguien pudiera subir a su piso y entrar como si nada, puesto había verificado la cerradura y funcionaba bien. Alfred era el único que tenía la llave de su apartamento, ponerse a pensar en ello lo hizo enojar.

Cuando ya no podía distraerse por más tiempo, Alfred volvió a comprobar su teléfono para ver si había llegado alguna respuesta, y efectivamente allí estaba:

**Tus palabras me dejan temblando.**

**Querido**

Eso dejó a Alfred con la sangre hirviendo, iba a arrojar el teléfono nuevamente antes de rápidamente hacer una copia de seguridad. Así que él era este tipo de idiota?

_"Debes de pensar que eres jodidamente lindo. Pues déjame decirte que no lo eres. Un mensaje de texto más y lo vas a lamentar. Ahora déjame en paz!"_

Alfred miró el teléfono durante un tiempo, sintiendo una sensación nauseabunda y una opresión en su estómago. Pasaron unos minutos y no había ningún mensaje nuevo. Podría ser que le tomara tiempo pero…

Por fin se levantó, incapaz de soportar la tensión, él no iba a aguantar esa mierda. Era el momento de tomar su ira y confusión para convertirlas en algo productivo. Agarrando su cámara favorita, Alfred se abrigó y se preparó para salir de un momento del día en que normalmente no solía salir y bien podría explorar la ciudad, ver cómo era la iluminación y ver si pillaba algo de inspiración. Eso era mejor que estar esperando por la respuesta agresiva pasiva de algún idiota, con esto en mente, dejó su móvil en su cama.

Era casi de noche cuando Alfred decidió volver, su tarjeta de memoria estaba llena con una gran variedad de nuevas fotos. Al principio no había estado realmente motivado, pero al final había conseguido mucho de ello y eso lo estaba calmando por dentro. Estar enojado por algún idiota desconocido no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Lo que aún le molestaba era saber si había alguna manera de que el redactor de esos mensajes averiguara que la noche anterior él había tenido miedo o si era otra vez una coincidencia. Pasó más tiempo, del que debería tener en cuenta, pensando en que si lo que causó eso era un fantasma que deambulaba por su casa, un fantasma cachondo que quería establecer contacto con el reino humano. Eso lo desconcertó totalmente, por qué habría alguien que quisiera acosarlo de esa manera. No es que él tuviera enemigos. A menos que…

Tal vez su malentendido con Arthur…? No. Arthur no era ciertamente la clase de persona que enviaba mensajes reivindicativo o espeluznante. El era demasiado sensato para hacer algo como eso. Tal vez solo fue un número equivocado? Ponerse a pensar en ello le daba dolor de cabeza.

Con un poco de cautela, Alfred comprobó su móvil, luego de saludar a Superman y hacer la limpieza de todo su apartamento, mirando si algo estaba fuera de su lugar, pero nada. No había mensajes nuevos, por lo menos parecía que le había llegado su mensaje. Toma ya! Misterioso horripilante, nadie se mete con Alfred F. Jones.

El asunto del mensaje se fue guardando en la parte posterior de su mente, a medida que empezaba a cocinar su delicioso y culinario Mac and Cheese con rodajas de perrito caliente. Quizás le hablaría de aquello a Iván eventualmente, solo para sentirse tranquilo.

(~)

Pasaron los días y no hubieron mas mensajes nuevos, no había señales de extraños entrando por la noche a su habitación, ni siquiera sueños raros. Iván le había invitado a un almuerzo de domingo, dado que últimamente había estado algo ocupado y no había tenido oportunidad para hablar con Alfred debido a la ola de gripe que azotaba por la temporada. Ahora él dudó de si tocar o no el tema, tal vez era estúpido comentarlo ya que después de todo, había cesado.

Iván puso la ensalada enfrente de él, rompiendo el silencio de su pensativa indecisión "_Tienes algo en mente? Parece que tu cerebro está a punto de recalentarse y estallar"_

Alfred se echó a reír y sacudió con la cabeza "_Oh, no es nada. Gracias por invitarme, estoy bastante seguro de que las únicas veces que como saludable es cuando lo hago contigo."_

Iván sonrió suavemente _"No quiero que nada malo te ocurra. Felizmente tomaría ese como mi deber, el cuidar de ti. Siento mucho el no haberte invitado a casa últimamente."_

Alfred se apresuró a negar con la cabeza "_No, yo lo entiendo! El trabajo puede ser una verdadera molestia. De hecho, he estado consiguiendo cosas nuevas en cuanto a mi fotografía ya que tengo el tiempo, así que supongo que todo está bien, he tomado toda mi indignación y furia y la he utilizado como si fuera carbón "_

_"La indignación?"_ Iván se sentó a su lado_ "Ahora por qué estás indignado?"_

Alfred empezó a hurgar en su ensalada, era tan colorida; estaba acostumbrado a las ensaladas que tomaba fuera, lechugas mezcladas con picatostes _"No sé si vale la pena hacer una gran cosa de ello, sucedió hace unos días."_

Cogió una lechuga y la partió por la mitad, dándole un mordisco grande, la otra mitad colgaba de su boca hasta que se las arregló para masticarla entera. No fue sino hasta que Alfred se había tragado la lechuga, que se dio cuenta que Iván lo observaba atentamente "_¿Qué?"_

Iván sonrió y volvió a mirar a su propia ensalada, pinchando un tomate "_Nada. Bueno, aparte de preguntarme de qué se podría tratar. A pesar de que creo que no es nada, todavía me siento curioso."_

_"Supongo…"_ Alfred resopló suavmente y tomó otro bocado "_Tengo otro de esos extraños mensajes. Bueno, no era solo eso, había algo más complicado que solo el hecho del mensaje"_

_"Ah sí? ¿Quieres decir acerca de la persona que te envió el mensaje?"_ toda la atención de Iván estaba en él _"Deberías contármelo. Incluso si piensas que no es nada, deberías decir lo que piensas. Quiero decir ¿no has hablado con nadie más sobre esto no?"_

Alfred sacudió la cabeza _"No. Bueno, fue algo como esto…"_ Alfred le dio una explicación sobre lo sorprendido que estaba al encontrar a Superman en la habitación de almacenamiento y que sorprendentemente el mensaje de texto se había sincronizado con aquel suceso, además le contó sobre lo que le contestó cuando le respondió al mensaje _"Desde entonces no he oído una sola palabra, así que supongo que decidió que no valía la pena su tiempo, pero todo eso me hace sentir muy incómodo el estar en mi apartamento."_

_"Pero claro! Algo así ciertamente inquietaría la seguridad de cualquiera. ¡Qué cosa tan terrible! ¿Crees que alguien realmente entró en tu apartamento? Es posible que desees considerar cambiar las cerraduras, si se trata de un problema de seguridad."_

Alfred hizo un gesto con la mano, tratando de calmarlo "_No sé nada de eso, es decir ¿De todos modos cómo alguien podría entrar? A menos que sea un maestro con la ganzúa. Apenas puedo pensar en por qué se molestarían. Tampoco hay manera de que pueda ser algo así como un acosador. No salgo lo suficiente como para tener algo como eso."_

_"Mm, has tenido algún par de novios desde que te conocí. Y sales lo suficiente como para que tengas algo como eso. Tu en realidad piensas que es un acosador?"_ Iván frunció las cejas por la preocupación.

Alfred se echó a reír en voz alta, avergonzado ahora más que nada "_Oh God no!¿Quién iba a acosarme? Soy aburrido! No hay manera de que sea algo así. Sin embargo gracias por preocuparte. Estoy bien, definitivamente bien."_

Iván no se veía completamente convencido, pero se volvió a poner con su ensalada de momento. Alfred sintió miserable por hacerlo preocupar de esa manera, pero estaba feliz de que al menos alguien lo hiciera Iván era un tipo muy agradable. Comió nuevamente su ensalada pero comenzó a perder el apetito. En un principio no había sido tan notable, pero había algo extraño en la preparación de la ensalada. Cuál era la palabra correcta? Salada.

Alfred se lamió los labios, tarareando, pensativo y mirando la ensalada de Iván. A primera vista parecía tener la misma preparación, pero la de Iván era un poco diferente _"Hey Iván? ¿Qué tipo de aliño es este?"_

Iván se detuvo, levantando las cejas "_¿No te gusta?"_

_"Oh no! Nada de eso. Quiero decir, está bien; es sólo que…Huh. No sé, el sabor me parece familiar, pero no te puedo decir lo que es."_ En realidad era la familiaridad del sabor que no podía encontrar lo que lo volvía loco.

"_No estoy seguro de dónde lo hayas probado antes. Tal vez hayas probado un aliño similar. Yo hice un aliño propio, sólo tenía lo suficiente para una ensalada y pensé que tal vez te gustaría disfrutarlo. Si no te gusta, te la cambio por otra."_

_"Ohhh no dude! No te preocupes por eso, tenía curiosidad, eso es todo. Además, ya me comí como la mitad de eso. Sería un poco tonto tirar el resto_" Alfred prosiguió comiendo un poco más con entusiasmo para asegurar a Iván que todo estaba bien. Lo único que había causado hoy eran problemas! La escena parecía hacer sentir más feliz a Iván y Alfred se sintió más tranquilo corrigiendo ese pequeño error. Decidió no causar más problemas o desagrados y mantuvo una conversación con temas más agradables durante el resto de la comida.

(~)

Pasó el tiempo, y con frecuencia Alfred se levantaba tenso después de despertar y se preguntaba si alguien había estado vagando alrededor de su apartamento. No hubo nuevos mensajes de texto entrantes, y sus despertares no fueron tan frecuentes, en realidad comenzó a tener más o menos el horario de sueño que había tenido antes. Parecía que esta vez las cosas realmente iban a volver a la normalidad y Alfred empezó a relajarse de nuevo.

Volvió a su apartamento poco después de media noche ya que había salido a tomar algunas fotos de la ciudad. Mientras se encaminaba dentro, sus zapatos tropezaron con algo haciendo que la suela se deslizara hacia adelante. Alfred frunció el ceño y buscó a tientas el interrmptor de la luz, llegó a localizarlo y lo encendió de un tirón.

"_Oye Superman! Papá está en casa_" Alfred buscó el suelo para ver lo que había pateado. Quizás había sido empujado por debajo de la puerta mientras él estaba fuera. Arqueó una ceja y levantó el sobre hacia arriba. Estaba sellado, pero no había nada en la parte posterior.

Campanas de advertencia comenzaron a sonar inmediatamente y la luz a su alrededor se empezó a oscurecer. Por lo general, él no pensaría nada malo de ello, pero con su problema reciente, eso era más que sospechoso. No que quisiera llamar al par de mensajes esos un problema horripilante. Pero eso lo hacía desconfiar ¿Y si era ántrax? Sería un atento de asesinato contra su vida!

Llevando el sobre con cuidado cogiéndolo por la esquina, Alfred pateó la puerta y la cerró, fue hacia la cocina, tomando un cuchillo usándolo para abrir el sobre. Se mantuvo en suspenso y luego lo sacudió. Ningún polvo mortal o abejas asesinas salieron del sobre, sólo algunas fotos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia fuera del sobre, quedándose algunas fotos atascadas en los bordes.

Eso le intrigó y por un momento se preguntó si algún compañero fotógrafo que había conocido en alguna parte había ido a dejarle algunas impresiones de él. Antes que pudiera pensar en por qué o qué podría ser, dio una fuerte sacudida al sobre para terminar de sacar todas las fotos, cayendo la mayoría de ellas boca abajo.

Alfred se acercó a una de las pocas fotos que habían caído boca arriba, con el ceño empezando a fruncirse a medida que se acercaba a la foto. Era una fotografía de él, pero tomada desde una distancia y claramente ésta no tenía enfoque o ángulo alguno. Una sensación de frío se instaló en la boca de su estómago y de un tirón esparció las fotos por todas partes.

Las primeras tomas estaban enfocadas en él caminando por toda la ciudad, por lo general los puntos que él solía visitar a menudo. Alfred dejó caer una de las imágenes a la que le dio vuelta como si el papel le hubiese quemado la mano. Una vez más, era una toma de él hablando con alguien y riendo inconscientemente. El rostro de la otra persona había sido violentamente tachado con un garabato con marcador negro. Alfred rápidamente recogió de nuevo la foto y la examinó más de cerca. Un doble shock lo azotó nuevamente cuando finalmente reconoció el suéter de la persona tachada. Era Arthur. El negó con la cabeza, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba viendo, así que empezó a voltear todas las demás fotos. En total había cerca de una docena de fotos, cinco de las cuales eran tomas de él y de Arthur en una cita. Cada una de ellas tenía el rostro de Arthur tachado con una pluma y Alfred se dio cuenta por primera vez que también tenía una 'x' tachada sobre su corazón.

Él nuevamente esparció todas las fotos mirando por encima mientras su ira y confusión crecía ¿Qué demonios era eso?¿De verdad tenía un acosador?¿Por qué alguien le haría eso?¿Y por qué enviarle ahora esas fotos cuando ni siquiera había visto a Arthur en semanas?! Desesperado por encontrar respuestas, Alfred comprobó el sobre para ver si no había algo más dentro. Hubo un pequeño trozo de papel pegado en la mitad del sobre. Cuando Alfred lo sacó y desdobló, encontró un mensaje escrito a máquina:

**La infidelidad es algo impropio**

¿Qué rayos se supone que eso significaba? Alfred apretó los dientes, molestó más allá de las palabras ¿Quién coño sería capaz de enviar algo como eso? Su mente daba vuelta a los mensajes de texto, y él estaba cogiendo el móvil sin antes de pensarlo, enviándole un mensaje:

_"¿Tú me enviaste esas fotografías hijo de puta?¿Me estás siguiendo?¿Cuánto tiempo has estado haciéndolo?"_

Alfred agarró su teléfono, recogiendo una de las imágenes donde Arthur estaba tachado. Su relación había terminado hace ya un tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ese monstruo vigilándolo? Su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y tuvo que respirar hondo para mantener la calma. Se las arregló para esperar diez minutos antes de enviarle nuevamente otro mensaje de texto.

_"Respóndeme pedazo de mierda!"_

El reloj seguí marcando la hora, Alfred comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala con impaciencia, y luego por el resto de su apartamento poniéndose a revisar todo a fondo. Incluso después de haber recorrido el lugar arriba y abajo sin encontrar nada, todavía no estaba convencido y volvió a pasearse. Pasó un poco más de una hora antes de que la respuesta llegara:

**Pensé que no querías que te contactara de nuevo. Que corazón tan cambiante.**

Alfred dio todo de si para no tirar y estampar su teléfono contra alguna pared. Solamente apretó su móvil con fuerza mientras le respondía.

_"Vete a la mierda! ¿Quién eres? Será mejor que me dejes en paz de una jodida vez. Si continúas siguiéndome te juro que te voy a encontrar y te patearé el culo tan fuerte que nunca más serás capaz de caminar de nuevo."_

La respuesta esta vez fue mucho más rápida en llegar y Alfred solo tuvo que esperar unos quince minutos.

**No me siento con las ganas de decirte nada. Tal vez ni siquiera sé de lo que me estás hablando. De ahora en adelante no voy a responder en caso te pongas en contacto conmigo. Yo seré el único que inicie las cosas.**

**Querido.**

Alfred esta vez si iba a lanzar su teléfono, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo no siendo posible el evitar que su móvil saliera volando y se estrellara contra el suelo. Superman apareció un momento después saltando sobre él y si Alfred no estuviera tan perturbado en esos momentos, hubiera soltado una risa. Volvió a ver las fotos por encima antes de meterlas en el sobre junto a la nota. Procediendo a mirarlos.

¿Qué debía hacer? Llevarlo a la policía? Tendrían si quiera lo suficiente para poder conseguir algo? Quizás, o puede que no. O tal vez podría manejar mejor esto por sí mismo. Si alguien realmente le seguía entonces podría averiguar quién era. Ir a algunos de sus lugares habituales, empezar echar ojo de cualquier persona sospechosa o ver si alguien aparecía continuamente. Alfred no tenía idea de por qué alguien querría acosarlo e inventarse un romance con él en su cabeza. Al menos esa fue la impresión que tenía del extraño al ver la palabra 'querido' en todos sus mensajes y ahora el asunto de la infidelidad. Quién quiera que fuse haciendo esto, había escogido a la persona equivocada para hacerlo, eso era seguro. Alfred no tenía la intención de publicar todo ese asunto.

Por el momento, tomó el sobre a su habitación, dejándolo en el primer cajón de la cómoda, en caso que al final decidiera dárselo a la policía. Contaría como prueba, y si tenía que sacar una orden de restricción contra ése tipo lo haría.

Ahora que se puso a pensar en ello, él ni siquiera sabía cuál era el género de su potencial acosador. Podría ser posiblemente una mujer, tenía que mantener abierta todas las diferentes posibilidades. Quien quiera que fuese, sus interacciones sociales debía ser bastante limitada. Debería haberlo visto a él en algunos de sus lugares frecuentes. Así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir y echar un ojo avizor.

Superman seguía golpeando su teléfono alrededor del suelo, cuando Alfred retornaba de su habitación a la sala de estar. Cuando comprobó que su móvil tenía una pequeña grieta en la esquina de su pantalla, maldijo el haber tirado su teléfono; tenía que ser más cuidadoso con él. Alfred miró por encima los mensajes de texto una vez más, con el ceño fruncido. Desgraciado de mierda! Definitivamente iba a llegar al fondo de todo esto.

(~)

Podría haber sido el objeto de burla de su hermano, lo de Alfred siendo paranoico. Quizás lo era un poquito, generalmente sobre cosas estúpidas. Toda la idea acerca de que en realidad tenía un acosador lo ponía de los nervios. Miraba con recelo a su vecino mientras se paseaba por el pasillo. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos cuando salía de su departamento para ver si cualquier persona le mostraba más atención de la debida. Pensar en ello le impedía dormir por la noche y su problema con el sueño parecía convertirse en un problema de insomnio en su lugar. La única manera de poner su mente en tranquilidad sería cuando consiguiera resolver todo aquello.

En lo próximos días, Alfred salió mucho, incluso tuvo que disculparse con Iván que lo había invitado a cenar. El no le había contado nada acerca de las fotografías, Alfred sabía que no debía descargar sus problemas en el pobre Iván, pues no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Si pudiera arreglarlo primero, luego podría hablarlo con Iván e incluso hasta se reirían de ello. Hasta ese momento pasó todo el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa, paseando por sus lugares favoritos.

Una de las cosas más exasperantes era que afuera había un montón de caras que reconocía. Otros eran asiduos al lugar. Podría ser uno de ellos el culpable? A pesar de ver rostros conocidos, ninguno de ellos pasaba por los otros lugares. No por lo que veía hasta el momento.

Fue una tarde en la que se dirigía a una de sus cafeterías favoritas cuando Alfred vio una cara conocida que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Por lo general él se hubiera ido y dejado que el hombre siguiera su camino, pero al ver a Arthur le trajo a la mente las imágenes de las fotos y pensó que por lo menos se lo debería de contar para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba acosando. Rayos! Tal vez la razón de su ruptura fue culpa de algún acosador.

_"Arthur! Arthur! ¡Soy yo¡"_ Arthur miró hacia arriba y su expresión –que por defecto siempre parecía ser un poco desaprobatoria- se transformó en disgusto. Alfred solo tuvo un segundo para preguntarse sobre ello antes de alcanzarlo _"Hey! Hace tiempo que no te veo"_

_"Sí. Bueno, ese era el punto."_ La sonrisa de Alfred vaciló un poco ante la mirada nada impresionada de Arthur _"¿Querías algo?"_

_"Uh…si. En primer lugar, siento el no haberte llamado o contactado tras ese mensaje que me enviaste. Me imaginé que no querías que lo hiciera. Fuese lo que fuese, lo siento mucho. Sin embargo te quería hacer una pregunta. Nadie te ha estado acosando ¿verdad? Como, mensajes algo raros que te hayan hecho sentir incómodo de alguna manera?"_

Arthur suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz _"Sea lo que sea, lo siento dices? Mira Alfred yo no puedo decirte si esto es una especie de juego para ti, pero yo no tengo tiempo para tonterías como ésta. Si crees que me voy a quedar parado y actuar como si no hubieras hecho nada malo, estás equivocado. Así que por favor lárgate."_

_"¿Qué? Arthur, en serio, no sé lo que hice mal! Tu solo me enviaste este mensaje agresivo pasivo diciendo 'ya sabes lo que hiciste'. Pensé que fue por todo esto de los 'mensajes raros' y estoy siendo serio con respecto a lo del acoso. ¿Alguien te ha estado molestando o no?"_

La mirada de Arthur se agudizó más y su compostura se hizo más recta _"Alguien me está molestando en estos momentos. Sí que tienes cara para hacerme una pregunta así. Alguien me acosa? Sí, tú! Eso fue lo que hiciste mal. Siento que ni siquiera tu tuvieras el tacto de actuar como si siquiera te importara."_

La respuesta había dejado atónito a Alfred que lo único que podía hacer era abrir y cerrar la boca sin poder decir nada. No fue hasta que Arthur perdió la paciencia y empezó a alejarse con disgusto obligando al rubio a moverse para cogerlo del hombro _"Espera!¿Qué quieres decir con que te acoso? Nunca he hecho nada de eso!"_

"_Ah no?_" Arthur se soltó del agarre de Alfred y sacó su teléfono, empezando a buscar en él "_Me gusta tener recuerdos del por qué me debo mantener absolutamente alejado de capullos como tú, aún guardo tus 'encantadores' mensajes. Si al parecer no recuerdas lo que me enviaste puedes leerlos y refrescar la memoria."_

Le sostuvo el móvil para que Alfred pudiera leerlos, pero no se lo dio. Los mensajes efectivamente fueron enviados desde su teléfono, creando una total confusión a medida que los leía.

**'No, pero en serio Arthur, son esas cejas incluso necesarias? Son ridículamente enormes. Oh ahora lo entiendo! Las mantienes porque te sirven para disimular la cara plana que tienes verdad? Son lo único destacable en ti!'**

Una sensación extraña y enferma comenzó a formarse en el estómago de Alfred. _"Arthur! Yo, Oh my God! Yo nunca habría escrito algo como eso! Tienes que creerme!"_

_"Yo no tengo por qué creer nada. No sé si estabas borracho cuando lo escribiste o si estabas pensando en que sería algo gracioso o yo que sé. No estoy interesado en escuchar excusas como 'qué' o 'no me acuerdo'. No me alegro de verte y estoy aún menos feliz de estar hablando contigo, así que por qué no te vas amablemente a la mierda, estaba teniendo un estupendo día justo antes de que vinieras y lo estropearas."_

_"No, lo digo en serio! Te juro que no fui yo!"_ La angustia de Alfred creció. Arthur tenía que creerle.

_"Oh, entonces me vas a decir que alguien cogió tu móvil y se le ocurrió enviarme esos mensajes graciosos? Quién exactamente crees que haría eso Alfred?_" Arthur lo miraba con incredulidad.

Alfred abrió su boca pero no sabía qué decir. El siempre tenía consigo su móvil. No era como si nunca hubiera prestado su teléfono, pero no lo suficiente que el recuerde. Cómo había pasado eso? _"Yo no lo hice!"_

Ambos estaban cruzando miradas y Arthur parecía dispuesto a terminar con todo ese asunto _"Di lo que quieras Alfred. Ya sea que tu lo hicieras o no, todo a terminado entre nosotros y te pido amablemente que no me vuelvas a hablar."_

_"Arthur yo no-…_" él agarró a Arthur por su brazo, quien ante eso le tiró la mano lejos.

_"No me toques!_" Arthur se sacudió, estaba visiblemente nervioso. _"Déjame en paz Alfred. No tengo ningún interés en escucharte. Tú estás claramente sano y sobrio, así que por favor déjame ir."_

Todo lo que Alfred podía hacer era mirar con impotencia como Arthur se alejaba, mientras se metía en la cafetería, cuando llegó a ser más consciente de ello, sus ojos lo miraban con curiosidad. Eso no fue para nada como él lo había pensado. Las palabras del mensaje de texto que Arthur le había mostrado hacían eco en su cabeza ¿Quién envió eso? Definitivamente él no había sido. Él nunca…lo hubiera recordado en caso él lo hubiera hecho. Esto era una mierda. Alfred necesitaba averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

(~)

Alfred terminó regresando a su apartamento poco después, colapsando sobre el sofá, descorazonado por todo el encuentro con Arthur. Sólo se habían quedado en la etapa de las citas causales, pero realmente le gustaba y odiaba pensar que Arthur podría pensar tan mal de él. Alfred no era el tipo de persona que envía mensajes de texto de mal gusto, y mucho menos insultando, a menos que fueran una clase de broma con su hermano o algo así! A este punto, era su nombre el que estaba ensuciando. La verdadera pregunta es si el incidente del acosador y el mensaje de texto de Arthur tenían relación alguna.

Por el momento, todo el asunto le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y él se contentó con dejar a Superman ponerse cómodo por su rostro mientras él seguía inmóvil y no reaccionaba ante el mundo. Todo iba bien hasta que su teléfono sonó.

Suspirando con fuerza, Alfred metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacarlo. Un par de opciones recorrían su mente en cuanto a quién podría ser, el pensamiento de que podía ser el horripilante acosador hizo que sus manos quedaran pausadas por un momento antes de que sacara su móvil y empujara a Superman de su cara. Superman se deslizó terminando en su cuello, pero eso fue lo máximo que se movió. Las cejas de Alfred se levantaron cuando vio que era su hermano, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían hablado.

La voz de Alfred inmediatamente se animó cuando contestó _"Hey broseidon, tanto tiempo sin hablar. ¿Cómo te va?"_

_"Me está yendo bien. Um…_" hubo una pausa de silencio _"¿Cómo estás?"_

_"Bastante bien. Ya sabes, trabajando con todo el asunto de la fotografía. He vendido algunos cuadros hace un par de semanas. Algún día podría ser alguien realmente importante. Quién sabe. Entonces ¿qué pasa?"_

La voz de Matthew se sentía suave e incierta a través de la línea "_Yo…bueno ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien?"_

_"Eh? Sí, estoy seguro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_ Alfred podía sentir la respuesta venir antes de que Matthew lo dijese

_"No lo sé. Acabo de…eso, ya sabes. Esa sensación que a veces tenemos cuando algo anda mal. La he estado sintiendo mucho últimamente y solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Puedes hablar conmigo si algo está pasando."_

Alfred gruñó en voz baja para ocultar su pánico_ "Vamos, Mattie. No estoy de humor para estos momentos de 'Return to Witch Mountain' ¿No somos un poco viejos para eso?"_

_"Tú sabes que es verdad! Lo has sentido antes también. Como cuando te llamé juste antes de que te rompieras el tobillo, aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie._" Matthew sonaba algo herido y tal vez un poco molesto por el comentario de su hermano.

Siempre estaban en buenos términos, pero Alfred no quería molestar a su hermano con todo ese asunto ahora mismo. "_Estoy bien, lo prometo. Tal vez un poco estresado. He tenido algunos problemas para dormir, eso es todo ¿Y tú, qué tal vas con la chica con la que estabas saliendo? ¿Vas a casarte pronto? Tú harás que todos nos sintamos orgullosos."_

_"Oh vamos, Al! no seas así. Las cosas van bien, si, pero no tienes que ser tan desagradable al decir eso."_

"_No estoy siendo desagradable, yo solo pensaba que debe ser agradable para ti el hecho de que pongas orgullosos a papá y a mamá"_ Alfred sabía que no estaba siendo justo y debería callarse, pero las palabras ya habían sido dichas y no las podía devolver.

_"Ni siquiera me digas eso. Tú fuiste el chico de oro por un año. Creo que te puedes arreglar el estar fuera del centro de atención por un tiempo. Es bueno para ti, el darte una idea de cómo es el mundo real por una vez. No es que ellos te odien, solo que fue una sorpresa. Dales un poco de tiempo y se acostumbrarán a ti ¿Eso era lo que te estaba molestando? Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo."_

Alfred estaba en silencio, pensando y divagando en su mente. Los dos hermanos habían sido inseparables desde hace mucho tiempo y Matt era muy sensato. Podría tener una buena idea de qué hacer al respecto. No le haría daño.

_"Yo-"_ su teléfono sonó en su oído y Alfred frunció el ceño _"Un segundo, acabo de recibir un mensaje"_

Alfred podía oír a Matthew empezar a protestar mientras él chequeaba su móvil para comprobar eso. Si era nuevamente el maldito acosador, se lo iba a contar todo a Matt; pero no fue así. Era un texto de Iván, preguntando cómo estaba y si él gustaba podía ir a visitarlo cuando le fuese conveniente. Una oleada de culpa lo atravesó, al recordar lo del otro día. Siempre había sido muy amable con él, siempre lo apoyaba. Era un buen oyente, de verdad, además era el amigo más cercano que tenía. Se sentía mal por todas las cosas, pero sobre todo por Iván, pero…se llevó nuevamente el móvil hacia la oreja.

"_-Fred? Alfred sigues ahí? No puedo creer que este idiota me esté ignorando."_

Una pequeña sonrisa se sibujó en los labios de Alfred "_Jerk? ¿es realmente necesario que me llames así? Sabes que nunca te ignoran. Mira, todo está OK vale. Supongo que hay algunas pequeñas cosas pero nada que un héroe nato como yo no pueda manejar. Tengo un amigo que voy a ir a ver. Gracias por llamar y todo, me pondré en contacto contigo pronto. Hablaremos luego ¿Vale?"_

_"¿Qué?¿Estás seguro?"_ Matthew suspiró suavemente sin sonar convencido. Después de un segundo, continuó hablando "_Está bien. Dime si hay algo que realmente te molesta, si es que te da la gana."_

_"Lo haré. Gracias por cuidar de tu hermano. Lo aprecio mucho Matt"_ de verdad lo hacía sentir bien _"Hablamos mas tarde. Saludos a tu chica de mi parte hm?"_

_"Cuídate tu también, Alfred. Me preocupas."_

_"…Sí, lo haré. No seas ridículo"_ hubo una pausa incómoda y luego se despidieron y colgó.

¿De verdad estaba tan estresado como para disparar el instinto de Matthew? Lo mejor que podía hacer era poner en orden aquello. Mientras tanto, volvió a leer el mensaje de texto ¿Iván debería preocuparse? Por lo menos sería algo bueno el verlo. Alfred finalmente le respondió con un mensaje

_"¿Te importa si vengo esta noche?"_

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar la respuesta.

"_No, en absoluto."_

(~)

Había algo acerca de Iván que siempre le gustó a Alfred y era que justo después de una agradable cena, siempre había una conversación, que lo ayudó a relajarse incuso hasta reírse, Alfred se preguntó por qué no había ido a verlo antes. Si, lo ayudaba a recuperar su salud mental. Se trasladaron al sofá, hablando por un rato mientras Iván acariciaba cariñosamente a Seymon, que estaba acurrucado cómodamente en su regazo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la conversación e Iván miró pensativamente a Alfred "_Pareces preocupado últimamente ¿Está todo bien? Espero no se haya producido más extraños incidentes."_

Alfred echó a reír con un poco de humor "_¿Es realmente tan obvio? Mi hermano me llamó hace un momento para preguntar lo mismo. Quiero decir, fue amable de su parte pero…Creo que se preocupa demasiado. 'Hermanos' sabes?"_

Iván seguía mirando pensativamente a Alfred y luego su expresión se suavizó y asintió con la cabeza _"Sí. Lo sé todo sobre eso. No creo que alguna vez te haya hablado mucho de la mía. Mi hermana mayor Yekaterina fue la que me crió la mayor parte del tiempo después de que nuestro abuelo enfermara gravemente. Ella hacía todo lo que una madre. A veces me preocupaba que se preocupara por nosotros antes de que por ella y eso la pudiera llevar a una muerte prematura."_

Alfred escuchó con interés. Sentía la sensación de que a Iván no le gustaba hablar de su situación familiar, así que esta era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ellos _"Wow, eso debe haber sido muy difícil. Tus padres…?"_

Iván hizo un gesto despectivo y Alfred captó que probablemente no quería hablar acerca de ellos _"Lo importante es que mis hermanas y yo teníamos que estar juntos y salir adelante. Esto fue un poco problemático cuando mi hermana menor empezó a acercarse demasiado a mí."_

Alfred sonrió ligeramente _"Aww,qué, tiene un complejo de hermano?"_

Iván rascó a Semyon por detrás de sus orejas, mientras veía al gato que inclinaba su cabeza en respuesta _"Supongo que se podría llamar así. En una ocasión vino a mi habitación en medio de la noche y trató de tener relaciones sexuales conmigo."_

Las palabras fueron eliminadas de la boca del rubio, y Alfred intentó hacer el menor ruido posible. Resultó bastante útil. Iván lo miró y captó su mirada _"Por supuesto que no pasó nada, pero causó bastante problemas. Katyushka no sabía cómo manejar la situación y Natalya era bastante reacia a todo el asunto. Me di cuenta de que sería mejor que me fuera de esa situación por su bien."_

Alfred finalmente encontró su voz _"Holy shit! Eso fue..uh wow. Suena bastante loco."_

_"Sí. Me molestó durante un buen rato. Pensé que podría haber hecho algo malo para que eso pasara. Fue entonces cuando empecé a estudiar psicología en profundidad. Durante un tiempo incluso fui teniendo en cuenta la idea de convertirme en un psicólogo o un psiquiatra tal vez, pero al final mi enfoque cambió al campo de la medicina. La mente humana me fascina y he seguido estudiándola, pero es muy difícil de curar. Pensé que mis esfuerzos podrían ser utilizados si me convertía en médico. Además, el cuerpo también es muy interesante a su manera. Los seres humanos son cosas muy fascinantes."_

_"Ah. Sí, supongo que sí._" Alfred realmente no esperaba que algo así pasara. Debió de haber sido muy duro para Iván.

Iván sonrió suavemente hacia él y comenzó a rascar a Semyon detrás de la barbilla _"Yo apenas soy terapeuta, pero si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, soy todo oídos. Cuando quieras."_

De alguna manera hizo que Alfred sintiera como que realmente estaba usando a iván. Al mismo tiempo, claramente todo eso tenía buena pinta, ya que si él había estudiado la mente humana de personas en mal estado, podría tener algunas ideas sobre esta situación. Estaba claro que él también sabía lo que era tratar con situaciones extrañas e incómodas.

Alfred se pasó una mano por el cabello_ "Hey, uh…Iván? En realidad, hay algo que me gustaría contarte, para quitármelo del pecho, si no te importa."_

La sonrisa de Iván se hizo amplia y volvió toda su atención hace Alfred. _"No, en lo absoluto. Por favor, dime todo lo que te esté molestando."_

Tomando una profunda respiración, Alfred procedió a contarle todo.

* * *

** Hohoho 8D! esto se pone cada vez más interesante a que sí?...soy la única que piensa que my beautiful russian baby le puso algo en la ensalada? *O* quién será el stalker? ni yo misma lo sé xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Madre mía del amor hermoso! Por qué? por qué solo tiene que haber 4 capítulos :( en fin disfruten del -hasta ahora- último capítulo. Poor sunflower u.u

Gracias por los reviews queridos anónimos :)

**Warnings: Stalking, disturbing/obsessive behavior, minor explicit descriptions via text, implied molestation. **

* * *

**IV.-**

Iván demostró ser un atento y simpático oyente, y Alfred terminó hablando más de lo que pretendía. Lo que comenzó como un resumen de sus problemas con el acosador, se convirtió en una seria conversación acerca de la manera en que eso lo estaba afectando emocional y mentalmente. Cuando le había dicho lo que debía ser contado, él miró a Iván preguntándose si quizás se había perdido en alguna parte de la historia.

Hubo una pausa mientras Iván estudiaba su rostro y luego el silencio que se había acumulado entre ellos, se rompió_ "¿Cómo lidiarás con eso?"_

Alfred suspiró, rompiendo el silencio y sintiendo una sensación de desvanecimiento. Alzó su mano para pasarla por sus cabellos, tirando hacia atrás aquel mechón que nunca permanecía atrás "_No lo sé. Yo quería manejarlo por mi propia cuenta. Estoy haciendo un poco de trabajo detectivesco, tratando de localizar a esa persona. En estos momentos siento como si me estrellara contra una pared, en realidad no sé quién es esa persona, sabes? podría ser cualquiera. El número no aparece, así que no puedo rastrearlo y para ser honesto tampoco sé hacer ese tipo de cosas. Dudo que hiciera bien ponerse en contacto con la policía en estos momentos ¿Qué es lo que harían al respecto? Joder, no sé ni por dónde empezar."_

_"La mayoría de veces el cabrón solo me asusta y creo que él ni siquiera está tan preocupado como lo estoy yo, exceptuando esas fotografías con Arthur…es decir, todo eso no suena muy macabro? Podría terminar siendo apuñalado mientras camino por algún callejón o algo"_ Alfred se fritó los brazos mientras miraba al suelo "_sobre todo…Sobre todo odio el no poder sentirme seguro dentro de mi propio apartamento. En realidad dudo que el tío ese pueda entrar, pero la sola idea es suficiente para hacer que me den ganas de quemar todo el lugar y empezar de cero."_

Iván se acercó y puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Alfred. Alfred miró su mano y luego miró a Iván. La mirada de compasión que vio en sus ojos, suavizó su expresión "_Bueno Alfred, esto es lo que te puedo decir. Muchos casos de acosos no dan lugar a la violencia, pero siempre existe la posibilidad, y es mejor no arriesgarse ante esa pequeña posibilidad."_

_"Podría ser mejor si pudiera evitar estar fuera por mucho tiempo. Por favor no dudes en enviarme un mensaje o llamarme si vas a algún lugar, simplemente como medida de prevención."_ Agregó mientras la expresión de Alfred comenzó a endurecerse "E_l acosador es alguien que sabe tu vida diaria, pero trata de no parecer muy sospecho a la vista de los demás. Seguramente quien quiera que sea se dejará ver. Podría preguntar por ahí, claro con mucha discreción, a ver si alguien en mi trabajo ha tenido alguna situación similar."_

Alfred se preguntó levemente si el problema de Iván con su hermana contaría como algo similar. Si era así el tendría que mudarse, alejarse para que eso se arregle. Mejor era no sacar un tema tan delicado como ese cuando Iván estaba dando todo lo mejor de él para serle útil. _"Creo que te enviaré un mensaje, por si necesito que alguien venga a encontrar mi cuerpo. Ugh, lo siento mucho, todo esto. No podría decir que esperaba tener un acosador. Quiero decir, usualmente eso es algo con que las mujeres suelen lidiar verdad? Pero supongo que fui tonto al pensar que eso no le pasaba a los tíos también."_

_"Por favor, no te disculpes Alfred. Yo estoy más que feliz en ayudarte."_ Iván apretó la rodilla de Alfred y se sentó de nuevo.

Rayos! Qué gran tipo. A veces, Alfred no podía creer lo grandioso que era Iván y se sentía como un humano terrible en comparación. Tenía que hacer algo por él. Tal vez ofrecerle otra gran fotografía como regalo. De su nariz quizás, una gran foto enmarcada. _"Um, Iván?¿Cuál dirías que son las razones para que alguien te acose? Comparte un poco de ese conocimiento tuyo que tienes sobre los misterios del cerebro."_

Iván zumbaba en voz baja _"Muchas cosas diferentes. Los acosadores suelen ser antiguos amantes que no se sentían listos para separarse, o los que tienen un interés romántico en la otra persona, los que sienten que han sido rechazados. También es menos probable pero puede ser que se fijan en alguien por su parecido con otro. Esto es un simple boceto del por qué las personas se vuelven acosadoras, pero podrían ser las probables razones."_

_"Eh. Bueno, no es probable que sea un ex amante"_ Alfred había salido con un par de chicos, pero nada demasiado serio. Por otra parte, quién sabe? "_No recuerdo haber rechazado a nadie, así que tampoco creo que sea eso."_

¿Era entonces una persona obsesionada con él, por algún aspecto similar en particular? De alguna manera eso incluso era más espeluznante. Él gimió en voz alta _"No quiero pensar más en ello. Gracias por dejar que me desahogue. Es…es realmente bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar."_

Iván, aún permanecía quieto y en silencio, inclinó su cabeza y su rostro se tornó más cálido. Era un extraño rasgo en él, a veces parecía tan rígido y frío, como una estatua, y de repente volvía a la vida_ "Por supuesto que te escucharé. Te has vuelto preciado para mí."_

Alfred dejó escapar una suave risa. Iván tenía una manera pintoresca de decir las cosas._"Si ¿Quién hubiera sabido que el tomarte una foto te llevaría a convertirte en mi mejor amigo."_

Iván abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar y sonrió tímidamente _"Destino."_

Alfred recordó que él dijo algo así la primera vez que se conocieron. ¿Quién sabía? Sólo podría ser el destino después de todo. "_! Por supuesto ¡Corazones destinados! Creo que es así como va el dicho?_"

"_Corazones destinados"_ Iván repitió en voz baja. Sus ojos encontraron los del Alfred, su expresión se volvió más seria "_No importa lo que pase con este acosador, hay algo que debes tener en cuenta. Nada de esto es tu culpa."_

Eso trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Alfred y él asintió con la cabeza _"Cierto. Lo haré."_

Alfred se quedó en el apartamento de Iván hasta que el otro ya estaba dando varios bostezos cada dos minutos, pero siempre muy educado para hacer comentarios acerca de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo. Se sentía muy seguro allí, y lo del acosador parecía un vago concepto, como si allí la amenaza no fuera real. No estaba muy despierto y lúcido cuando llegó a su apartamento y entró. El aire parecía rancio y sabía que todo estaba en su cabeza, pero aún así le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca, e incluso lavándose los dientes no se deshacía de ese sabor.

(~)

Durante un tiempo Alfred trató de estar fuera de casa tanto como le fuese posible, iba a lugares nuevos y evitaba los habituales. Cuando podía, frecuentaba el apartamento de Iván, sabiendo que estaba siendo grosero con la cantidad de tiempo que estaba empezando a pasar allí. Prácticamente ya vivía allí, pero Iván nunca se quejaba y siempre le decía que era bienvenido. También comenzó a confundir las horas del día y la noche cuando se mantenía despierto, eso tal vez ayudaría a deshacerse del acosador.

Durante un tiempo, le dio la sensación de que eso estaba funcionando. No mensajes de texto. No más notas. No fotografías con rostros tachados, Alfred incluso cometió el error de comenzar a sentirse un poco más relajado.

Alfred se despertó de un sueño normal, incluso completamente descansado. Se estiró y gimió en voz alta mientras su columna se acomodaba con un 'crack'. Después se giró somnoliento mientras miraba la hora, comprobando que era tarde; por primera vez en un mucho tiempo se sentía a gusto.

Holgazaneando durante casi media hora, Alfred finalmente se incorporó y agarró el teléfono. Tal vez debería de llamar a sus padres o a su hermano. Había estado sintiéndose algo conmovido últimamente, era comprensible, pensó.

Al presionar un botón en su teléfono, su estómago dio un vuelco. Había nuevos mensajes de texto de su acosador. Fue tentado de dejarlo pasar, abandonar su teléfono o apagarlo y seguir con su día. Comenzó a guardar los mensajes, pero eso no quería decir que se pusiera a mirar ninguno de ellos.

Alfred se lamió los labios lentamente, se sentían tan secos de repente. Quizás lo mejor era revisar los mensajes para saber que decían. Preparándose para leer algo irritante o desagradable, Alfred abrió los mensajes.

**Quería hacerte saber lo hermosa que fue la última noche. O mejor dicho, muy temprano esta mañana. Estuviste tan exquisito cuando te veniste. Siempre estoy encantado de ver como abres tus labios como si fueras a besar, cuando te vienes.**

**Me acabo de distraer mientras pensaba en eso. La forma en particular en la que despertaste y te volviste a dormir fue tan encantadora. Todo fue tan mavaravillosamente casual y somnolienta. De fantasía sería la palabra correcta.**

**¿En qué estabas soñando, que te despertó y te demandó darte placer? Quisiera saberlo.**

La boca de Alfred estaba más que seca, reducida a un desierto que nunca había conocido una gota de agua. Alfred no era consciente de que no estaba respirando hasta que tragó una bocanada de aire que lo dejó mareado.

Siempre había habido dudas sobre si el acosador realmente tenía acceso a su apartamento. Ahora no había duda en el universo entero y ninguna palabra podía cambiar eso. La descripción de su orgasmo encajaba fácilmente con la de algún antiguo amante, tal como Iván le había mencionado que los acosadores podrían ser, pero no había manera de que nadie hubiera adivinado que se había despertado en algún momento de la madrugada a masturbarse antes de volver a caer dormido. Alguien había estado en su habitación anoche mientras lo vio haciendo eso.

Un escalofrío recorrió completamente el cuerpo de Alfred y comenzó a mirar alrededor con desconfianza. Alguna persona no grata que por lo que se sabía había estado en su habitación anoche, mirándolo dormir, mirando cómo se masturbaba.

La sensación espeluznante le dejó la piel de gallina en sus brazos y Alfred pensó mucho en cómo debería de resolver eso. No estaba seguro. Se pasó la mano por la boca y finalmente cerró la pantalla de mensajes. Ni si quiera se iba a dignificar en responderle a ese maldito enfermo. Sus dedos le temblaban, pero marcó el número de la oficina principal de la vivienda y exigió que le cambiaran la cerradura de la puerta ese mismo día. Había algo de resistencia por parte de ellos, pero Alfred era bastante insistente, así que hizo el uso de sus encantos juveniles antes de que estallara en rabia. Mantuvo su ira apresada en su interior, cerca de su corazón, donde se quemó.

Alfred se encontró enviando un mensaje de texto a Iván, contándole el asunto, queriendo a alguien con quien empatizar y compartir su disgusto y la pérdida de sentido de seguridad. Mientras esperaba a que alguien viniera a cambiar la cerradura, comenzó a revolcar su apartamento, en busca de algún signo de huella o cámaras ocultas. El pensar que podría haber alguna señal de vídeo en su apartamento lo hizo sudar. ¿Qué había tocado el acosador, dónde se había escondido a observarlo? ¿Cómo no se había fijado que había alguien en su apartamento, por dios sabe cuánto tiempo? Todo se sentía extraño y no encontraba consuelo en su entorno. Eso lo hizo enfurecer más que nada, que eso hubiera sido robado, su casa había sido violada.

El tiempo en que se tardaron en cambiar las cerraduras había sido nada comparado con la espera por la respuesta de Iván, hasta que finalmente llegó, Iván le había enviado un nuevo mensaje, pidiéndole más detalles. Alfred le envió luego los mensajes del acosador, cambiándolos un poco. Sintió la tentación de decirte que su suerte ahora era una mierda, pero por una vez la lógica triunfó. El negaría al bastardo la satisfacción de hacerle saber lo mucho que lo había asustado.

El hecho de que Alfred no podía entender en absoluto cómo el acosador había encontrado una manera de entrar a su apartamento lo mantuvo despierto, tanto como el conocimiento de lo que esa persona había hecho.

(~)

Incluso con la nueva cerradura, un sentimiento de inquietud golpeaba constantemente a Alfred, y le ponía la piel de gallina. Empezó a poner música en alto volumen como para poder ahogar el silencio, aseguró la cerradura con tres vueltas y comprobó su apartamento antes de ir a la cama, eso se volvió un hábito casi inconsciente.

Su horario de sueño se convirtió en un desastre, a veces sufría de insomnio y otras veces recitaba raros hechizos de sueño que lo dejaban aturdido y con la boca seca. Había incluso averiguado sobre ello. En ese punto, todo en él estaba tan jodido que no se sorprendería si su cuerpo estaba haciendo eso por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la sensación de violación que lo azotaba, no hubo más mensajes de textos ni sobres deslizándose por su puerta. Alfred no confiaba en eso. Por supuesto que no se fiaba de ello, antes también hubo momentos de tranquilidad. Alfred se veía tentado a confiarse, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Una mañana, después de su usual trote, Alfred quedó con Iván para tomar una taza de café. No había nada nuevo que informar o discutir, y se sentía bien para sentarse y pasar un tiempo con Iván sin sentir que tenía que hablar de sus problemas.

Fue su mirada que se detuvo en un calendario de Van Gogh que tenía Iván, hasta que comprendió que ese día ya estaba muy cerca _"¿Qué te parece? Ya casi es el día de San Valentín."_

_"Sí, supongo que lo es._" Dijo Iván con muy poco interés.

Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír un poco descaradamente. _"Así que, como va? Alguna ardiente cita? Tienes a alguien a quien regalarle chocolates?"_

Iván rodó sus ojos mientras bebía su café "_Creo que la respuesta es obvia"_

_"Oh ¿Qué es todo esto? No actúes de esa manera! Tu definitivamente deberías tener una cita ¿Qué pasó con esa persona que me mencionaste hace algún tiempo? Algo bueno salió de eso?"_

Iván sonrió sobre su taza de café _"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Esa persona sigue siendo aún de mi interés. Es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre eso."_

"_Oh, tan reservado ¿Es aquel enfermero masculino que trabaja contigo?"_ Alfred sonrió ampliamente y se le ocurrió que en realidad no tenía ni idea de la preferencia sexual de Iván. No importaba, de una manera u otra el ya estaba curioso.

_"Oh por dios, Ludwig? No. Creo que nuestra personalidad sería un poco extraña si estuviéramos juntos"_

Alfred no estaba escuchando nada sobre la posibilidad de que él estuviera interesado en los hombres. Odiaba curiosear porque sabía cuan sensibles podían ser las personas, pero eran amigos ¿no? _"Así que uh…si no te importa que te pregunte, que es exactamente lo que buscas en general? Los requisitos que debe tener."_

Eso hizo reír a iván y alfred sintió una oleada de cariño en aquel sonido. _"Supongo que soy un poco raro en el sentido de que no tengo una preferencia en cuanto al sexo. Tampoco acerca del físico…"_

Iván parecía un poco tímido y Alfred pensó que ese era un aspecto adorable para él _"Normalmente no me encuentro a mí mismo enamorado de alguien, para ser honesto. De vez en cuando, cuando hay luna azul podría pasar, pero básicamente se basa en el tipo de persona."_

_"Awww. Eres un gran osito de peluche!¿Podrías ser más lindo? Es algo bueno que a primera impresión parezcas intimidante, o todo el mundo sabría que tienes un interior de malvavisco._" Y sólo en caso de que Iván lo hubiera malentendido o pensado que se burlaba de él _"Lo digo en serio. Eso es muy dulce. Hace que sea aún más especial el hecho que te enamores."_

_"Más raro en cualquier modo."_ Iván sonrió mirando hacia su café y luego miró a Alfred. "_¿Y tú?¿Tienes planes?"_

_"Oh, puedes apostar que tengo una cita súper especial con un pote de helado y Lucy"_

Las cejas de Iván se fruncieron _"Lucy?"_

_""Del show I love Lucy, si_" Alfred se echo a reír y las cejas de Iván se suavizaron.

_"Este será mi primer día de San Valentín que lo pasaré solo. Oh bueno."_ Dentro de todo, eso parecía una buena idea, dado el asunto del acosador psicópata celoso. Alfred levantó su taza de café "Por estar soltero."

_"Por futuras perspectivas_" Iván sonrió y levantó su taza de café para chocarla con la de Alfred.

(~)

Superman ronroneaba suavemente en el regazo de Alfred. De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza hacia arriba para ver a su dueño, quien estaba riendo fuertemente. Alfred llegaba a acariciar su cabeza antes de sumergir su cuchara nuevamente en la caja de cartón de helado.

Las cosas estaban yendo acuerdo a los planes de Alfred. Una parte de él se había preocupado de que tal vez podría recibir un mensaje de texto o algo así, considerando la fecha de San Valentín, pero hasta ahora no había recibido ni una palabra, ni una sílaba. Tal vez había desalentado a su acosador después de todo. Anótese un punto para Alfred, cero para Mr. acosador MCCreepy Pants.

Alfred estaba debatiendo en que tal iría una cerveza junto a su helado, cuando un repentino golpe sonó a su puerta, fue corto y suave. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. El no esperaba a nadie, y aún era algo pronto para que Iván estuviera fuera del trabajo. Quizás tenía que ver con algo respecto a su nueva cerradura?

Superman protestó cuando Alfred se levantó y lo puso a un lado, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Mientras llegaba comenzó a sentirse algo aprensivo ¿Y si era el acosador, que venía a hacerle una visita romántica para quitarle su corazón? Eso era una estupidez! Si realmente era el acosador, le iba a dar una merecida paliza. No iba a aguantar tonterías.

Eso no le impidió tragar saliva mientras se inclinaba a comprobar por la mirilla de la puerta. No había nadie allí. Alfred frunció el sueño, haciendo un sonido en su garganta ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Él abrió cautelosamente la puerta y miró hacia abajo en ambos lados del pasillo. También estaba vacío y silencioso, como si él fuera el único que había.

Alfred comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo con un fastidio permanente al preocuparse, cuando luego notó algo en el suelo. Sus ojos se pusieron bizcos. Alfred se inclinó para recogerlo, era una caja de seda en forma de corazón. El tipo de caja en el que vienen los chocolates. _"Huh."_

No hubo notas misteriosas adjuntadas, ni trozos de papel. Por supuesto, que alguna podría estar esperando dentro de la caja. A Alfred se le ocurrió dejarla allí, mostrarle al acosador (si es que era del acosador, por supuesto que lo sería, de quién más iba a ser) que no iba a aceptar ningún regalo de un trastornado. Su curiosidad lo abrumó, y se llevó consigo dicha caja, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Alfred lo llevó al sofá, riendo al ver que Superman tenía la cabeza metida en la caja de helado _"No! Malo! Vamos, eso no es para ti."_

Puso los chocolates sobre la mesa del café y cogió a Superman. Su rostro estaba cubierto de helado. Alfred resopló _"¿En qué estabas pensando, tonto? Espero estés orgulloso de lo que has hecho."_ Alfred se echó a reír al oír maullar a su gato como respuesta._ "Vamos a limpiarte"_

Alfred estaba agradecido de que Superman no odiara el agua, era un gato bastante extraño, y con un mínimo de alboroto logró limpiarlo. Luego de haber terminado con eso, y de poner el helado a una distancia considerable, su ansiedad por la caja de bombones había disminuido ¿Qué era lo peor que podría encontrar dentro? Demasiados bombones?

Tomando asiento, Alfred cogió la caja y la puso en su regazo, abriendo la tapa. A medida que la iba abriendo por un costado, empezó a fruncir el ceño. Había un paquete de fotografías en la parte superior de la caja. La cautela se apoderó de él mientras lentamente se agachó para recogerlas, deslizando la banda de goma fuera del sobre. Al principio, su cerebro luchaba para aceptar lo que estaba viendo.

Levantó la parte superior hacia arriba, se volvió incómodo para él, hasta que una ola de terror le heló hasta los huesos. Le temblaban las manos y no podía tomar otra respiración hasta que le faltó el aire. Comenzó a mover de un tirón las fotos, sus manos empezaban a temblar tanto que apenas podría controlarlas.

Las imágenes eran una serie de fotos de él. No eran fuera de casa, no en sus lugares favoritos, si no en su cama. Él había estado con los ojos vendados en las fotos, pero aparte de eso su cuerpo parecía inmóvil como un modelo, como posando para quien sea que haya tomado las fotos. Las fotos progresaban de verse durmiendo a verse poco a poco desvestido hasta estar completamente desnudo. Esas eran bastante repugnantes, pero las posteriores fueron mucho peor. Alfred continuó volteando las fotos, siendo incapaz de detener el ver a un par de manos con guantes negros acaparaban su cuerpo. Esas manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, acariciaban su pecho y descendían, abriendo sus piernas, separándolas-

Alfred llegó a una imagen, donde una de las manos lo estaba masturbando y casi tiró las fotos. Esto no podía estar pasando, era una lucha el intentar tragar saliva, Alfred gimió mientras reunía el valor suficiente para dar vuelta a las fotos que aún quedaban. Las próximas tomas mostraban como la mano trabaja en su erección, a veces intercalándose con tomas de su rostro. Era algo surrealista y durante un tiempo Alfred fue incapaz de apartarse de las fotografías. No podía ser él. Era imposible que fuera él.

La capacidad de separarse del hecho de que no creyera que fuera él, cayeron completamente a medida que se acercaba a una foto donde estaba eyaculando en la palma de la mano de esa persona, la siguiente toma era del pequeño desastre causado por ello. Si había más fotografías luego, Alfred nunca las vio. Empujó la caja violentamente de su regazo, fotografías y chocolates se esparcieron por el suelo y Alfred se levantó bruscamente, corriendo hacia el baño. Llegó a tiempo para vomitar en el retrete, agarrándose fuertemente de la taza de porcelana como un miserable. Una vez que terminó, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba cubierto de frío sudor.

Mensajes de textos y notas espeluznantes eran una cosa. Tener la sensación de falta de seguridad en su propia casa era bastante malo. Ser físicamente violado lo dejó débil y tembloroso, deseaba poder deshacerse de su propia piel.

La sensación fue más allá de la ira o violencia y se fueron convirtiendo rápidamente en miedo. Alfred no se sentía seguro. Su espacio fue violado. Él fue violado. ¿Cómo coño fue capaz de entrar? NO, él. No había forma de que esa fuera la mano de una mujer.

Cuando Alfred tuvo la fuerza para levantarse, se paró rápidamente, se cepilló los dientes y luego tomó a Superman, lo agarró con tanta fuerza que el gato gruñó en señal de protesta. Desde el sofá su móvil le alertó que había recibido un mensaje de texto. La bilis le subió por su garganta y se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse. Ni si quiera se molestó en ver quién era, apenas tuvo el tiempo para coger sus llaves ya abandonar el departamento, no llevaba ni zapatos.

Ni siquiera estaba plenamente consciente de a dónde iba, hasta que terminó delante de la puerta de Iván, mirándola sin poder hacer nada. Por supuesto, Iván todavía estaría en el trabajo, pero Alfred esperó sentado en la puerta, abrazando a Superman en su pecho.

Mientras Alfred esperó, tuvo tiempo para procesar todo eso. Quien quiera que fuese había encontrado una manera de entrar en su apartamento sin dejar rastro. Él había sido drogado. Mierda, mierda, mierda, lo habían drogado. No encontraba otra forma en que se hubiera quedado así de dormido por algo. Entonces cada vez que tenía esos sueños tan pesados era por eso? O no tenían relación? Mierda, mierda! Sus pensamientos se confundían y no podía encontrar sentido a nada. Lo que tenía que hacer era calmarse, pero su mente no paraba. Fue horrible y finalmente se obligó a quedarse en blanco, acariciando a Superman y tratando de no pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Alfred no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado antes que fuera llamado a la realidad por una voz conocida _"Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

Alfred volvió la cabeza para mirar a iván, sorprendido y confundido. La expresión de Iván se tornó preocupada y se agachó a su lado "_¿Cuál es el problema?¿Ha pasado algo?_"

Superman se deslizó del regazo de Alfred, y él abrazó a Iván abruptamente y con fiereza. Casi cayéndose de espaldas. Iván dejó escapar un sonido de sobresalto y a continuación comenzó a acariciar su pelo, su rostro, sus brazos moviéndose en la espalda de Alfred y empujándolo cerca _"Está bien Alfred."_

Alfred hizo extraños sonidos jadeantes contra Iván mientras trataba de mantener todos sus pensamientos juntos, porque joder, él iba a empezar a llorar allí en medio del pasillo, delante de todo el condominio. Iván apretó el rostro del rubio contra su pecho y lo abrazó fuertemente hasta que la primera ola de emociones pasó "_Yo-yo voy a ir a la policía. Había-La caja de chocolates tenía fotos en ella y…no puedo vivir así!"_

La mano de Iván recorría todo el largo de su columna vertebral con dulzura "_Entra a mi apartamento para que podamos estar más calmados, Fredka. Entonces así me puedes contar lo que sucedió."_

Alfred dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, tirando hacia atrás del pecho de Iván. El impulso de hundirse nuevamente y retornar a su cálido y reconfortante abrazo era abrumador, pero luchó y se alejó. Superman había comenzado a alejarse y Alfred tuvo que cogerlo a medida que Iván abría la puerta para que Alfred pasara. Él dio un paso atrás y mantuvo la puerta abierta, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alfred para ayudarlo a entrar.

* * *

**buah! vaya pedazo de capítulo, a que sí? lastimosamente es el último, si quieren que esto siga dejen muchos reviews para que la inspiración llegue y ella pueda escribir más *-***


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! hola de nuevo a todas mis seguidoras :3 finalmente! Nat escribió un capítulo más de este increíble fic, tras meses de ardua insistencia y OMG this is so fucking good!

**Advertencia: Alfred tratando de lidiar con su situación actual y acercándose al colapso mental.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**V.-**

Alfred abrazó a Superman hacia su pecho mientras Iván ponía agua en el hornillo para hervir, caminando hacia él para luego unírsele en el sofá _"Cuéntame que pasó Alfred, por qué estás tan enojado?"_

Los dientes de Alfred se entrecerraron dolorosamente y Superman dejó escapar un sonido de protesta cuando él lo estrujó muy fuerte _"Mi acosador…él me dejó un…'regalo'. Ah! Como si a eso se le pudiera llamar de esa manera. Maldito psicótico! Él – oh dios, me siento mal. Yo-"_

Iván llevó su mano hacia las mejillas de Alfred, rozando ligeramente sus nudillos contra su piel, causando que el otro retrocediera en sorpresa _"Tranquilo Alfred, respira, tómate tu tiempo. ¿Cuál fue el regalo?"_

Alfred lo miró por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Tomó unas respiraciones profundas, calmándose un poco antes de continuar_ "Habían fotos mías. Yo estaba…yo estaba drogado, estoy seguro de ello. Él me estaba desvistiendo y luego él.."_ Alfred puso una mano sobre su boca a medida que el repugnante recuerdo regresaba a su mente. _"El maldito enfermo abusó de mi. Él me tocó-"_

Su voz se tornó vacilante y sus dedos se movían nerviosamente en el cuerpo de Superman _"Me siento tan asqueado."_

Iván retiró su mano y la situó sobre su regazo. _"Ya veo. Esto es muy serio."_

_"Ya no puedo manejar esta situación de mierda. Voy ir a la policía con todo. Tengo todos los mensajes de texto, las fotos, la nota. No sé qué es lo que ellos puedan hacer con eso, pero espero que puedan encontrar quién es y detenerlo._" Esto había ido más allá del solo hecho de molestar a convertirse en una seria ofensa criminal. Y no se trataba solo de él. Este acosador estaba claramente loco, él podría herir seriamente a alguien a quién éste considere ser muy cercano a Alfred. Qué pasaría si Iván resultaba herido por eso?

De repente Alfred miró a Iván con ojos bien abiertos _"Oh dios. Quizá te he estado exponiendo al peligro todo este tiempo! Lo siento, nunca pensé que esto se tornaría así de malo. Yo-"_

_"Shh Alfred, por favor trata de estar tranquilo. Esto claramente te tiene molesto. Yo estoy bien así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse."_ Iván situó sus nudillos sobre su barbilla y un dedo sobre su labio inferior a modo pensativo. Meditativo sería la palabra indicada. Su expresión se notó aclarada tras unos breves momentos y asintió como si acabara de decidir algo. _"Se está haciendo tarde, y no hay duda que cuando vayas a la policía lo será aún más. Ahora estás temblando y creo que no podrías estar pensando bien, si sigues insistiendo acerca de esto pues no tendría otra opción más que dejarte contactarlos. Pero yo te recomendaría esperar una noche y luego ir mañana a primera hora con toda la evidencia que tienes. Estoy seguro que sería mejor que vayas ya más descansado y con la mente más aclarada. Claro está que esa ya es tu decisión."._

_"Entiendo tu punto pero…"_ Alfred hizo una expresión de desacuerdo y luego sacudió su cabeza. _"no puedo pasar una noche más en ese apartamento sabiendo que esa persona podría entrar como si nada. Me sentiría mejor si me quedo despierto toda la noche esperando a que ese maniático entre, luego romperle el cuello y después podría dormir."_

Iván sonrió débilmente al comentario _"Si gustas, podrías quedarte aquí a pasar la noche. No creo que 'quién sea ese tipo' trate de entrar a mi apartamento. Y si lo hace pues tendrá que lidiar con nosotros dos y llamaríamos a la policía inmediatamente, eso si está tan desesperado para actuar de manera tan descuidada."_

Alfred no estaba convencido del todo y tuvo que pensarlo unos cuantos minutos. Iván no forzaba el tema, él solo se volvió a parar para ir a ver el agua que ya estaba hirviendo. El silbido de la tetera estaba pitando y resultaba algo molesto, el rubio agradeció cuando el sonido cesó al retirarlo de la hornilla. Era tan difícil pensar; había pasado tantas cosas y eran mucho por procesar. Acaso podría ser capaz de manejar ese asunto con la policía ahora mismo? Él estaba determinado a hacer que su acosador enfrentara la justicia, que recibiera lo que merecía, pero aún estaba tembloroso, sus manos no dejaban de sacudirse si conscientemente él no las paraba.

Somya lo sorprendió cuando saltó encima de su regazo. Él y Superman se miraban el uno al otro curiosamente, oliéndose mutuamente hasta que sus narices chocaron y luego se apartaron. Ambos decidieron que se encontraban amigables y en buena compañía, así que Somya se colocó cerca de la pierna de Alfred, luego Superman también se acercó y comenzó a juguetear con las orejas de Somya.

Eso dibujó una débil sonrisa en los labios de Alfred, quien puso una mano detrás del cuello de Somya y empezó a frotarlo. Él ya había pasado largas noches en casa de Iván sin ninguna consecuencia. No era como si su acosador sabría que él iba a ir a la policía el día siguiente. Debería haber el tiempo suficiente antes de que ese bastardo pudiera enterarse de lo que estaba por venir.

Para cuando Iván regresó hacia el sofá trayendo una taza con té de menta consigo, Alfred ya había tomado su decisión. Aún se sentía un poco cauteloso, algo enfermo por todo el asunto, pero al menos ahora tenía un plan a concretar. De ninguna manera dejaría que este asunto se le fuera de las manos. Alfred resopló infructuosamente sobre el vapor que emanaba de la taza y luego confrontó la mirada de Iván. _"Si realmente no te importa que pase la noche aquí, realmente lo apreciaría. Puedo quedarme en tu sofá hasta mañana y luego me iría de inmediato."_

Iván chasqueó su lengua mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Somya. _"No seas ridículo Alfred, has pasado ya por tantas cosas, además déjame actuar como un buen hospedero. Insisto en que tu tomes mi cama."_

_"Qué? Tío, de ninguna manera! Eso ya es demasiado, quiero decir, lo aprecio, realmente, pero no quiero causarte ningún inconveniente más del que ya te he causado. No sería la primera vez que me quedo a dormir en un sofá, eso te lo aseguro."_

_"No te podría decir cuántas veces me he quedado dormido sobre sillas durante mi etapa universitaria. Dormir en un sofá es prácticamente un lujo, y cómo crees que podría dormir tan cómodamente sabiendo que estás durmiendo en mi sofá? Toma mi cama y descansa adecuadamente, por favor."_

_"Oh, pidiéndolo tan amablemente y todo. Gracias, pero de verdad yo-"_

_"Ya te darás cuenta que yo no cedo ante muchas cosas Alfred,"_ dijo Iván con una sonrisa algo divertida.

Alfred frunció un poco las cejas y finalmente encogió los hombros _"Vale, vale. Si es algo sobre lo que absolutamente vas a seguir insistiendo, pues entonces tomaré tu cama. Pero ya encontraré una manera de devolverte este favor. Bueno por todos los favores, sabes? Yo…gracias, gracias por estar aquí conmigo todo este tiempo. De verdad no hubiera sabido qué hacer…joder, me estoy comportando como una chica de esas películas contigo. Debería de darte un golpe masculino o algo así?"_

_"Eso no será necesario. Estoy seguro de que tu masculinidad permanece intacta a pesar de estar discutiendo estos temas legítimamente emocionales y sobre el apoyo que te brindo."_

Alfred no tuvo más remedio que reír ante el comentario y se sintió aliviado, el sonido de aquella risa limpiando el sabor amargo que le había provocado ver esas fotografías. _"Gracias Iván, Eres un encanto, ¿lo sabías? Una rosa Irlandesa. Una rosa Rusa.. Una rosa Iván. ¿Acaso eso existe? Por supuesto que sí, y ese eres tú"._

Los labios de Iván se relajaron más y sonrió, esa sonrisa que siempre hacía que Alfred se sintiera tan especial cuando la veía. _"Me siento demasiado halagado, no sé qué decir."_

Alfred se rió entre dientes, tomando un sorbo de té, aunque éste le quemó un poco los labios y la lengua. Se sentaron en silencio por un buen momento, pero no era un silencio incómodo, Alfred se sintió cien veces mejor de lo que se había sentido en todo el día. Todo estaría bien, el superaría esto. La policía lo ayudaría y además el tenía a Iván para apoyo emocional. Agradecía a dios por él y su amistad. Alfred hubiera estado tan desamparado y perdido sin su ayuda.

Cuando el te ya se había acabado, Alfred llegó a un punto donde se sentía algo adormecido, y pensó que quizás sería capaz de tomar una siesta, así que Iván lo acompañó hasta su habitación.

El ruso le ofreció algunas opciones de ropa para dormir y Alfred finalmente terminó aceptando quedarse con una camiseta muy grande. Usualmente él solo se hubiera quedado en bóxers solamente, pero sería algo inapropiado hacer eso en la cama de Iván.

Estando cubierto ya entre las sábanas, eso le dio un sentimiento de seguridad que realmente necesitaba en ese momento. Después de que Iván le ofreciera más o menos todas los tipos de comodidades posibles, Alfred tuvo que disculparse y luego desearle buenas noches.

Una vez que el rubio se cambió y se acomodó en la cama, casi se arrepintió de no haberle preguntado a Iván si le podría presar su ducha y un cepillo para el día siguiente, pero sintió que ya le estaría pidiendo demasiado, así que se contuvo y lo dejó pasar. Por un tiempo pudo ir como Iván se movía alrededor del departamento, hasta que eventualmente las luces se apagaron y las cosas se tranquilizaron. La habitación de Iván era idéntica a la suya, pero en lugar de sentirse cómodo, se sentía algo incómodo, y eso le impedía quedarse dormido inmediatamente.

En algún lugar sonaba el tic tac de un reloj, el silencio amplificaba el sonido de ello como si de un corazón se tratase. Alfred rodó varias veces sobre cama, presionando su rostro contra la almohada para tratar de evadir ese molesto sonido. No era solamente el hecho de estar en un lugar no familiar el que le impedía dormir, y él lo sabía, pero no lo quería pensar mucho o de otra manera no dormiría nunca. Alfred enterró su cara aún más en la almohada tratando de poner su mente en blanco. La cama tenía el olor de Iván fuertemente impregnado y eso fue la primera cosa que le hacía sentir seguro.

Su mente divagó por un largo tiempo, a veces escuchando pisadas en el oscuro pasillo y por el momento no quería enfrentarse a ello. De pronto se preguntó si serían los gatos los que estaban corriendo por allí y siendo una molestia para Iván. La imagen mental era divertida, y le levantó el ánimo lo suficiente como para ayudarle a quedarse dormido profundamente para su sorpresa.

En un punto sobre la noche, se despertó abruptamente, desorientado, su corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho. ¿Qué lo había despertado? Hubo un segundo donde su mente trató de convencerlo de que alguien lo estaba observando, cuando de repente un sonido llamó su atención. Se encrespó y tensó sus oídos, mientras su mente luchaba para identificar aquel sonido. Casi rió con alivio al darse cuenta de que el sonido lo estaba ocasionando el gato, quien estaba arañando no muy fuertemente a la puerta.

Dejando salir un fuerte resoplido, Alfred gimió mientras se levantaba y arrastraba fuera de la cama, pies balanceándose de un lado a otro. Era un poco difícil poder ver, pero como la habitación era similar a la suya, pudo encontrar la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo y sin golpearse. A medida que la puerta se abría, Superman terminó por empujarla, maullando y casi reprochando a Alfred el que lo dejara fuera.

Bostezando fuertemente, Alfred comenzó a cerrar la puerta nuevamente cuando un sonido inesperado llamó su atención. Su cuerpo se congeló y se tensó. Eso fue un crujido? El sonido de una pisada o era solo el sonido que solían hacer los departamentos? Alfred tragó saliva, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, indeciso por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Iván se encontraba bien? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras se imagina al tipo ese bañado con su sangre, su desconocido acosador haciendo algunos comentarios amenazantes sobre su infidelidad.

Un estremecimiento sacudió a Alfred y le impidió dar paso alguno, congelándose de nuevo. No era como si pudiera ver perfectamente sin sus gafas y en medio de la oscuridad. Cuán estúpido se vería si molestara a Iván por nada? Pero aún así…tomando unos cuantos pasos vacilantes por el pasillo, entrecerrando los ojos, y a medida que se acercaba el sonido de una voz muy baja comenzaba a acentuarse. Una inyección de adrenalina se disparó por sus venas a medida que caminaba por el pasillo sigilosamente. La voz se hizo más clara y lo confundió por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban hablando en otro idioma. Ruso? Al parecer era ruso. Esa era definitivamente la voz de Iván. Las palabras extranjeras revoloteaban en la oscuridad y descansando sobre Alfred como una mano fría de alivio. Se retiró de nuevo a la habitación muy silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

Alfred se deslizó de nuevo sobre la cama, aún temblando pero ya se había asegurado de que todo estuviera bien. No estaba seguro de lo que Iván estaba hablando, si estaba hablando consigo mismo, o quizá con alguien más en ruso, en medio de la noche, pero bueno, eso no tenía que ser de su interés. Superman se acomodó de nuevo, restregando su cabeza contra él y ronroneando como un pequeño motor. Alfred lo acarició con ternura hasta que el felino se encogió como una bolita peluda debajo de su cuello. La vibración de sus ronroneos lo calmaba y en algún momento mientras acariciaba a Superman y escuchaba el sonido de la voz rusa en su mente, Alfred cayó dormido.

La próxima vez que Alfred se levantó, la tenue luz en la habitación le hizo notar que ya era de mañana; una rápida mirada al reloj en la mesilla de noche lo confirmó. Era más o menos su hora favorita para hacer jogging. La necesidad de salir a correr en ese momento estaba por los suelos, tan solo el pensarlo lo ponía cansado. Su vida se había salido fuera del sendero de la normalidad con todo este asunto del acosador. Su bien tanto físico y mental habían sufrido tanto y más como su fotografía. Basta ya de todo eso, estaba harto de ello y harto de andar de puntillas a través de su propia vida cotidiana.

Mientras Alfred yacía acostado allí, se sintió mucho más lúcido y preparado para lo que se venía ahora. Iván estuvo bien en haberle sugerido que se esperara hasta la mañana siguiente. Habiendo tomado una buena siesta, sintió como el coraje corría por todo su cuerpo.

Sin ni siquiera un bostezo, Alfred se levantó de la calidez de la cama y se puso la ropa del día anterior. Superman se estiró perezosamente en la cama y luego se volvió a acurrucar en forma de una bolita, dejando escapar un resoplido suave. Alfred estiró una mano para acariciar su espalda _"Papá volverá pronto."_

Alfred se deslizó por el pasillo como lo hizo en la noche anterior. Al entrar a la sala de estar, todo estaba lo suficientemente callado como para oír el suave sonido de una respiración que provenía del sofá. Aún así la horrible visión que tuvo esa noche vino de nuevo a su mente en un flash back, sintiendo la necesidad de confirmar visualmente el bienestar de su amigo. Nuevamente se deslizó por el costado del sofá tratando de no acercarse mucho para no molestar a su ocupante.

Iván parecía estar un poco apretado en el sofá pero claramente no lucía como si alguien lo hubiera asesinado brutalmente, su expresión serena a pesar de haber pasado una noche algo incómoda. Las manos de Alfred buscaban una cámara para poder capturar esa expresión, al ver eso no podía dejar de sonreír de nuevo. Había algo en Iván que siempre quería capturar, pero no sabía exactamente el qué. Él era un hombre muy atractivo, pero era mucho más que eso. Había algo que le era difícil de alcanzar, tal vez el hecho del misterio que lo envolvía hacía que Alfred se quisiera aferrar más hacia él.

Pero allí estaba de nuevo su excéntrico lado fotográfico apoderándose de él. Pero su gusto por la estética cara de Iván podía esperar, no era tiempo para ponerse a pensar en eso. Podía (y probablemente lo haría) fotografiar a Iván hasta que su corazón se sintiese saciado, pero eso después de solucionar todo este problema, cuando ese peso ya no estuviera sobre sus hombros. Además, el tenía que mantener a Iván a salvo, y eso no sería posible mientras el psicópata estuviera suelto por allí.

Alfred cerró la puerta con más cuidado del que nunca habría tenido en su propio apartamento, no queriendo molestar a su amigo. Iván no necesitaba formar parte de esto. Él ya había hecho más que suficiente. Sería más sencillo que Alfred fuera solo a recoger la evidencia y contacte a la policía él solo. Luego ya podría hablarle a Iván de aquello. Por ahora, el esperaba que no fuera demasiado presuntuoso el dejar a Superman allí hasta que el regresara.

Alfred se sintió un poco ridículo al regresar a su apartamento solo en calcetines, pero el camino estaba despejado y no vio a nadie en su retorno. El hecho de que todos allí se preocupaba solo de sí mismo, era algo que a Alfred no le agradaba mucho, una de las razones por la cual estaba encantado de haber conocido a Iván y de que ambos vivieran en el mismo bloque de apartamentos; y no podía dejar de culpar aquel hecho de que no hubiera vecinos alrededor como parte del por qué le fue tan fácil moverse a su acosador. Bueno no era el tiempo para estar resentido por ello. Ya nada se podía hacer ya sobre el pasado, era el presente y el futuro lo que necesitaba ser arreglado.

La puerta aún estaba abierta y Alfred sintió un destello de enojo que lo recorría por haber salido tan alocadamente como lo hizo. Claro que pudo haberse tomado el tiempo para ponerse los zapatos y cerrar la puerta antes de huir de la escena. Incluso pudo llevarse las llaves consigo por amor de dios. Este sentimiento fue cortado por una nueva ola de terror que lo sacudió al abrir la puerta. Alfred entró en el apartamento, haciendo una pausa para escuchar con atención el sonido de alguien que pidiera estar arrastrándose.

Su primera parada fue la cocina para poder coger un cuchillo. Quizás se estaba pasando de paranoico pero es mejor prevenir que curar. Solo porque tomara medidas contra su acosador eso no significaba que el extraño no podría herirlo a él también. La caja de cartón de helado que había sacado antes, todavía estaba en la mesa de café, derretido y con un pegote espumoso. Alfred lo dejó allí, ya lidiaría con eso luego. Él sin embargo, recogió su móvil que se había caído al suelo. Había una gran cantidad de llamadas y mensajes perdidos. Se lamió lentamente los labios, no encontrando aún el valor para revisarlos.

Una vez que puso el móvil en su bolsillo trasero, Alfred cautelosamente hizo su camino hacia su habitación. El agarraría las notas, las fotos, hasta la última de las asquerosas fotografías. Dónde estaban las fotografías?

Alfred se detuvo abruptamente. Ciertamente tenía las fotografías donde le tacharon la cabeza a Arthur junto con la nota escondidas en su habitación, pero las fotografías de san Valentín habían estado esparcidas por todo el suelo, junto a los chocolates. Así que deberían de estar allí, exactamente en el suelo, donde él los dejó. Tenían que estar allí.

Alfred se volvió bruscamente, hacia atrás mirando todo el lugar. Allí estaba el cartón de helado, y el menú de 'I love Lucy'. Todo estaba tal y cual él lo había dejado cuando se asustó y salió corriendo, pero no había pista alguna de la caja de chocolates o de las fotografías.

El pánico se apoderó nuevamente de él y Alfred se puso sobre sus rodillas, batiendo sus manos debajo del sofá. Las motas de pelusa del pelo de Superman salieron rodando y tintineando suavemente. El pánico se disparó y Alfred se paró de un salto, corriendo hacia su habitación. El cuchillo de cocino se quedó al costado del sofá, había dudado sobre ello, pero eso ya no estaba en su mente. Tiró el cajón de su armario, donde tendría que estar el sobre con las otras fotografías y la horripilante nota acerca de su infidelidad. Pero no estaba allí.

No estaban allí.

Las sienes de Alfred comenzaron a palpitar, luego rebuscó nuevamente en ese cajón, solo para después empezar a buscar como un maníaco entre los otros tres cajones. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Dónde estaban?¿Dónde coño estaban?!

Haciendo un sonido de angustia, Alfred se pasó una mano por su cabello hacia atrás y miró alrededor de su habitación sin poder hacer nada. ¿Dónde estaba todo? No podrían haberse simplemente desaparecido! No era la primera vez que dejaba su apartamento solo, por qué el acosador tomaría todo eso consigo si antes no se tomó esas molestias? Quizá porque sabía que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos?

Los mensajes de texto! El pensamiento silbó por la mente de Alfred y apresuradamente sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Sin duda eso aún seguiría allí. Todos los mensajes de texto y llamadas perdidas eran de Matthew, que por el momento Alfred decidió ignorar. Cuando fue revisando sus conversaciones pasadas, no había ninguna que perteneciera al número desconocido. Idos. Lo revisó incluso tres veces, a pesar que sabía que era una causa perdida de todos modos. Alfred miró su móvil desconcertado, nervioso y apagado.

Se metió el móvil nuevamente en su bolsillo y salió de la habitación, dando vueltas furiosamente por la sala de estar por unos buenos cinco minutos tratando de descifrar esto. Toda su evidencia se había ido. No tenía nada que darle a la policía, nada sólido. Angustiado, Alfred finalmente retornó al departamento de Iván, olvidando nuevamente cerrar su puerta en su prisa. Golpeó fuertemente la puerta, más de lo necesario, pero estaba confuso y frustrado, no siendo de mucha ayuda para ser consciente de aquello.

Los golpes continuaron hasta que Iván finalmente abrió la puerta, su rostro mostraba confusión _"Alfred? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

Alfred se abrió paso, tratando de no perder la cabeza. Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer, pero hasta que se calmara, todo lo que era capaz de hacer era volverse loco. Se pasó nuevamente los dedos por su cabello, tratando de respirar tranquilamente para poder evitar la hiperventilación. _"No está. Todo lo que tenía no está!"_

Iván cerró la puerta, la expresión de incertidumbre aún presente en su rostro _"No está? El qué?"_

Alfred hizo un movimiento de manos en desesperación._ "Las cosas! Las fotografías, los mensajes de texto, las notas, todo! El debe de haber entrado y limpiado todo…o algo así! No lo sé. Solo sé que todo desapareció y ahora no sé qué diablos hacer!"_

Iván inclinó su cabeza, su expresión tornándose algo menos confusa y más pensante. _"No hiciste ninguna copia?"_

_"No, ni si quiera pensé en ello. Nunca esperaba que las iba a necesitar. Quizás el tener a un testigo o algo podría ser suficiente? Quiero decir, tu estarías dispuesto a apoyarme con tu palabra verdad?"_ Alfred se volvió hacia Iván, suplicando.

Ivan se detuvo, su expresión se crispó, y Alfred comenzó a entrar en pánico de nuevo. Por qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo el responder? Cuando Iván habló, su voz fue muy gentil, _"Por supuesto que me gustaría dar fe de eso, pero para ser sincero yo nunca vi nada de lo que tu acosador te dejó."_

Una fría ola de miedo rodó por el cuerpo de Alfred, sintió formarse un nudo en su garganta hasta el punto que sintió sofocarse._ "Qué? Qué quieres decir con que nunca viste nada de eso? Te hablé sobre ello todo el tiempo. Acaso nunca te mostré nada? Los-Los mensajes? Las fotografías? Ni siquiera las de Arthur?"_

Ivan negó con la cabeza._ "Lo siento Alfred. No llegué a ver nada de eso."_

Alfred lo miró boquiabierto, golpeado por aquella revelación. Retrocedió lentamente, sentándose de golpe en el sofá cuando lo alcanzó. _"Yo…yo tuve todo eso, Sé que lo tuve. Ese tío debió de deshacerse de eso, debió de…eso sí existió! No estoy loco!"_

Pero Alfred se sentía loco. En ese momento se sintió como si se fuera a romper por completo, dejando pedazos de él cayendo sobre el sofá de cuero de Iván. Llevó su manos hacia su rostro, frotando y presionando con fuerza, hasta que luces danzaban en frente de sus ojos, él no estaba loco, él no estaba-

Un apretón en sus hombres hizo que la cabeza de Alfred se moviera y mirara hacia Iván, sabiendo que estaba a punto de llorar y él odiaba eso _"te lo juro Iván, te juro que no inventé todo esto! Yo, Dios, tú tienes que creerme! Yo no-"_

La mano de Iván se movió hacia la mejilla de Alfred y él la acunó con suavidad, como si pudiera sentir cuan frágil estaba él en ese momento. Hizo que su respiración se parara por un momento y luego resoplara de manera más uniforme. _"Yo te creo Alfred. Respira conmigo vale? Puedes hacer eso?"_

Un poco perdido por la inesperada petición, Alfred puso cara de interrogación primero, pero después asintió con la cabeza. No retirando su mano de la mejilla de Alfred, Iván tomó una lenta y profunda respiración por la nariz, la sostuvo, y luego la dejó salir muy despacio por su boca. A medida que él repetía el proceso, Alfred trató de igualarlo. Era débil y demasiado corta, su aliento más parecía un suspiro, pero Iván no le dijo nada o se detuvo. Tragando fuertemente, Alfred trató de nuevo, esta vez encontrando el proceso un poco más fácil para él. Continuó respirando junto a Iván hasta que ambas respiraciones se igualaron, su corazón disminuyendo el ritmo frenético que antes había tenido. Todo el tiempo Alfred mantuvo contacto con los inusuales ojos de Ivan, le parecían muy calmantes.

El pulgar de Iván acaricio suavemente su mejilla una vez y luego su mano cayó sobre su regazo. _"Te sientes mejor ahora?"_

Alfred suspiró con el más mínimo temblor y asintió. _"Si…gracias. Esto es realmente molesto y la verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Quiero decir, aún puedo reportarlo, pero que van a hacer ellos si no tengo ningún tipo de evidencia, sin ni siquiera una pista por dónde pudieran comenzar?"_

_"Estoy seguro que tendrás opciones Alfred. Quizás quieras investigar un poco más. Por ahora lo mejor sería que averiguaras qué es lo que quieres hacer por el momento, es decir los arreglos temporales, como dónde vivir."_

Alfred se mordió su labio inferior, el entrecejo arrugándose de nuevo. _"Apenas podría quedarme allí con ese bastardo suelto. Si ha llegado tan lejos como para destruir las evidencias, no sé que podría ser lo siguiente que hará. Probablemente podría pagarme un hotel por un tiempo sin pedir dinero a conocidos. Y si les pidiese eso, ellos pagarían por traerme a casa. Sobre todo si explico la situación, joder! Y Matthew debió saber que algo andaba mal, me llamó miles de veces. No lo sé, es mucho en que pensar a la vez."_

_Iván lo s_tudio antes de que sonriera en su usual manera. _"Esa fue una desagradable sorpresa. Estoy seguro que te ha chocado mucho, que tal si no piensas sobre eso por un tiempo?"_

_"Huh?"_ como sería posible que Alfred no pensara en ello?

Ivan llevó su mano hacia la rodilla de Alfred para darle unos cuantos golpesitos. "Déjame llevarte fuera. Estaremos en lugares públicos donde nadie se atrevería a hacer algún movimiento tonto. Será un placer para mí."

Alfred negó con la cabeza enfáticamente. _"Qué? No! es decir, realmente lo aprecio pero..no tienes que ir a trabajar? Y qué pasa si él te ve conmigo en público, podrías ser su objetivo! No puedo exponerte a ese tipo de peligro."_

_"Tú no podrás, pero yo sí y lo haré. Eso casi no me preocupa. Y por el trabajo, no estarán felices, pero puedo decir que se presentó una emergencia. Diría que realmente lo es. Estoy preocupado por ti, si te dejo solo todo el día, después de todo lo que ha pasado."_

_"Iván…tú no tienes que hacer esto, sabes?"_

_"Lo sé. Créeme, si no quisiera hacer esto, no lo haría. Por favor, déjame cuidar de tu mente, de liberarla de esos pensamientos por un tiempo. La solución podría venir a ti con más facilidad si estás relajado y no estresado."_

Alfred se mostró reacio a aceptar eso, pero estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si decía que no apreciaría su compañía. El suspiró fuertemente y luego finalmente cedió _"Está bien, pero prométeme que serás cuidadoso. Nos quedaremos en lugares donde haya mucha gente."_

Iván casi parecía petulante con la victoria_ "Excelente. Qué tal si te refrescas un poco y luego yo te llamo."_

Alfred aún no estaba seguro de como sentirse acerca del hecho de exponer a Iván al acosador, más de lo que ya lo había estado haciendo, pero parecía que Iván no cedería esta vez. Se quedó en la ducha mucho tiempo, sintiendo que nunca terminaría por sentirse limpio de nuevo. La sensación de nausea le sobrevino y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Para cuando se sintió con ganas de salir de este lío, salir de esta confusión, dudas y miedo, todo eso lo había abrumado, así que estaba más que listo para salir del apartamento.

Dejando los gatos a su suerte, los dos se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente en el apartamento de Alfred para que él pudiera agarrar un par de zapatos y cerrar la puerta. No que él pensara que eso haría diferencia alguna. Cuando salieron fuera, la luz del sol aún brillaba, bajo un tenue velo de nubes. Alfred llenó sus pulmones con el quebradizo aire, dejando que Iván lo guiara.


End file.
